


Gotham meets the Cullens

by JasonFuckingWayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Batman - Freeform, Batman Adventures, Batman is a ass, Beating, Bruce was Jason father, Canon Divergence - Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, Carlisle and Esme love him, Carlisle is Jasons Father now, Carlisle turns Jason, Character Death, Corporal Punishment, Cullen Coven - Freeform, Cullen Family - Freeform, Cullen Fluff, Cullen clan - Freeform, Death, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fanfiction Indonesia | FamilyFI2019, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham Community college, His brothers and sisters love him, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Peter Cullen, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is going on 17, Jason Todd-centric, Jason becomes a Cullen, Jason gets a new family, Jason gets a new life, Jason has a foul mouth, Jason is a Dork, Jason is in the Cullen coven, Jason meets the Cullens, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Multi, Near Death, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Really Character Death, Other, Overprotective Brother Edward, Overprotective Brother Emmett Cullen, Overprotective Brother Jasper, Overprotective Mother Esme, Post-Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, Protective Carlisle Cullen, School, Spanking, Spanking in Later Chapters, Swearing, Teenagers, Undead, Vampires, Violent, Volturi, bad language, daddy carlisle, everyone loves Jason, highschool, mommy esme, so he is 16, they're all teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonFuckingWayne/pseuds/JasonFuckingWayne
Summary: Jason gets brutally beaten by Batman after he 'killed' the Penguin. As his friends failed to rescue him he nearly died again. The doctor in the surgury room happened to be none other than Carlisle Cullen, who moved with his family a few weeks ago to Gotham leaving Forks behind. He couldn't let the boy die so he bit him into a vamp. Jason gets a family, a father, a mother, brothers and sisters who love him and who gets him in a lot of trouble later on.Warning: This Fanfiction contains Non-Consensual Spanking of minors in later chapters, so if thats not your thing please just move on and read something else.
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Jason Todd, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen & Jason Todd, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen & Cullen Family, Edward Cullen & Jason Todd, Emmett Cullen & Jason Todd, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Esme Cullen & Jason Todd, Jasper Hale & Jason Todd, Rosalie Hale & Jason Todd
Comments: 55
Kudos: 198





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi y'all! This is my first fan fiction I am writing so I hope you can leave a feedback if you liked it or not, feel free to criticize. I totally love Jason Todd aka Red hood and I love reading the comics of batman involving him. So when I was watching Twilight I kinda came up with the Idea that what if Jason gets turned into a vamp. And I think the Cullens are such a perfect family and Jason deserves a loving family so why not make him a Cullen. Well, anyways if you like Jason and Twilight have fun reading.  
> BTW my first language is not English so I hope there aren't a lot of mistakes in there but if you happen to find a few please feel free to tell me haha. 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT! The first Chapter contains major spoilers of RHATO #25 don't read if you don't want to get spoilers.
> 
> Warning: Contains disciplinary Spanking ... not abuse. Ifr you do not find this acceptable please move along. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All the wonderful DC and Twilight characters are property of DC and Stephanie Meyer. But the story is mine, only the first chapter is from RHATO #25.

_“I was a fool for ever believing in you.” Batman’s cold and icy voice was louder than the ringing in my ears which resulted in him breaking my red helmet with his foot. The blow totally caught me off-guard and the next thing I know, the old man was all up in my personal space, only inches away from my face._

_The front of my helmet was completely off, I was already bleeding and on the verge of passing out, the only thing that prevented me from it was my pride, I ain’t gonna give that a** the satisfaction of imprisoning me in Arkham prison without putting up a fight._

_I knew, this man, who I still secretly consider a father, saw me as the black sheep of the family, as a soldier who failed him, a failure, his greatest failure. I may have failed him more than once but did he. He still thinks I am mad at him for not saving me from that lunatic clown, who beat me with a f***ing crowbar and left me and my biological mother behind to die._

_I mean, when I came back I wasn’t really thrilled that I died but what really hurt me was the fact that this clown, also known as Joker, was still breathing, killing and terrorizing people all over Gotham. So, I couldn’t help the words that crossed my lips_

_“You are a character. I’ve never seen you hit Joker that hard. You **hate** him.” It was true, I knew Batman and Bruce, both, hated the Joker and still he nearly never puts his hands on that him like he did on me. As the last words were said out loud I felt his left fist connecting with my left cheekbone and it sent me flying back a few feet on the ground._

_“Shut up!” he growled. “We had a deal. You could operate in Gotham city - you could **stay free** – if you didn’t **kill anyone**. You shot the Penguin. Point blank. Unlike Batwoman – you did it as the world watched it happen.” Again, the big bad Bat was all up in my face. He was having a pretty good grip on my throat, which was making it difficult to breath for me and keeping my cool. _

_I tried my best to keep the fear out of my facial features but right in this moment he looked like going to break his one and only rule. I gulped and parted my lips to speak “So what?” Yeah way to go Jay, ask him a question. “You know all the crap he has pulled over the years. The people he has hurt or killed.” But there was nothing I could’ve said, which would have made him see only a little spark of reason. “Or are you just sad about losing a playdate?”_

_I knew the moment as the last words left my mouth that I shouldn’t have said them, but I couldn’t help myself. As he headbutted me with full force I instantly knew that I shouldn’t have said them._

_“No more jokes, Jason. No more excuses.” He growled at me rising his left fist and tightening his right hand even more around my throat. “No more **RED HOOD!** ” He screamed in my face and hitting me with his left fist making me fly back on the ground. _

_My whole body ached, and I wanted nothing more than to go to bed, relax myself and close my eyes. I starred at batman as he stalked towards me actual fear was going down my spine. “No more talking.” Bizarro’s voice made me instantly relax a little as the Superman clone flew directly in front me “Batman make Bizarro’s head hurt.” he nearly roared at him and picked me up bridal style as he made his way to the spaceship._

_“B?! Wait how- “, was all I could say until he fell into word “Red her said to find you. She said am important. Am you okay red him?” He asked me concerned about my wellbeing but to be honest in that moment I felt okay, I felt save. “Yeah, buddy. I’m good.”_

_While entering the ship I could hear Artemis speaking to herself in a rather shocked manner “By the goddess. What have we done?” Bizarro helped me to stand and supported my weight. “Not what we need to be asking ourselves Red. We need to figure out how to stop this.” He told Artemis who turned around, which made her beautiful red hair fly in the air. In an instant she was at our side and we had a group hug, which hurt but was nice all at the same time. It was good to see them again._

_After a few seconds they explained the whole problem with the ship to me. There was some technical issue and if we didn’t stop it soon the ship would be crashing down on Gotham killing hundreds of innocent people. While Artemis and I were arguing or let’s put it more nicely while we were discussing the issue Bizarro had his own plan. He took out a huge electric wire and told us that it would be find._

_The next moment he flew through the magical door and disappeared, the whole ship was slowly sucked into that damn portal. “We have to go after him!” I screamed over to Artemis. “No. We don’t.” I couldn’t believe the words, which left her mouth. “What are you saying?!” She couldn’t be serious about that. Our friend, my friend just disappeared. “Not ‘We’ I’ll go. Someday. Someday you will understand how much I owe you. The mistakes I made. How much you suffered because of me.”_

_Her voice was soft but yet firm. She was only inches away from my face, her eyes peering into mine, I saw the determination behind those blue eyes, still though I tried my best to argue with her. I was about to say something when her lips crushed against mine and I felt her holding onto me. I must say I wasn’t truly surprised by that because it probably was only her intention to shut me up, I didn’t mind it though._

_As we parted again her eyes were slightly filling with water and it hurt me to see her like that. Tears were threatening to run down her slightly blushed cheeks “Finally. So, what did you think, Princess?” For the second time in this night I couldn’t help myself and started to joke around in serious situations. “It was okay. For a boy.” She mumbled and pushed me away from her making me fall from the disappearing ship._

_“And don’t ever call me princess!” was the last thing I heard before I landed on the hard surface of the roof. “ARTEMIS” I screamed as I saw the whole ship being sucked into nothingness and she was gone. I couldn’t believe my eyes. And if that couldn’t have been enough, I felt the very unpleasant presence of someone behind me, who I am quite sure has witnessed all of this. “You are standing right behind me, aren’t you?” I asked dodging as yet another fist almost connected with my head. He countered an attack of mine with his right hand and planted a punch on my chin which hurt like a b****. I fell on the ground and squeezed my eyes shut at the sudden pain which went through my whole body._

_He got me good because I felt like blacking out every second. “I once told you- if you ever left- it would be your choice- not mine.” He told me while dragging me over to the bat mobile, I guess. Suddenly a gas bomb landed next to us and the air around us to get all mistily red and an arrow came flying directly at him, which made him release me in an instant._

_The next moment I felt someone helping me up “I got you buddy.” It was Roy Harper aka. Arsenal who was saving my ass right there. We were standing at the edge of the building about to vanish, when the Bat himself attacked yet again, Roy pushed me out of the way and I fell down the roof. I don’t know what happened afterwards. My whole vision went black. The last thing on my mind was my dad giving me a beating which no criminal never received by his hands. My mind went black._


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A severely injured boy is taken into the hospital of Gotham and Dr. Carlisle Cullen happens to be the physician with night shift there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey-Ho its me again! First off thank you very much for your comments and the kudos I was so flashed as I saw that you guys liked it so much haha I am really sorry if there is any unological stuff in there but I do not know anything about surgery or such haha. I tried to switch POVs so I hope you like it! Have fun reading.
> 
> Warning: This Chapter contains major spoilers of Batman under the Red Hood, so if you haven’t read the comic you should probably not reading this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of DC and or Twilight those belong to DC and Stephenie Meyer! But I do own the story, well at least the parts which are not taken from the DC comics those belong to DC and we are all glad to have them.

**POV Carlisle**

A short glance at the watch over the door of the emergency room told me that it was exactly ten minutes before ten o’clock at night. It was a rather calm night at the Gotham hospital, which I am pretty surprise of. I’ve been working here for two months now and there has always been hell in the hospital at night, especially in the emergency section.

It was my third shift in a row working in the emergency section, but I didn’t mind that a lot. Back in Forks I mostly worked with children and had loads of paperwork to do but since I am the new guy here, they thought to put here alongside that really arrogant doctor Benedict, I am really not judgy person but that man was a whole new level of self-important.

Well, I mean I can understand him a little though. I wouldn’t be thrilled either if some new guy appeared and would like to replace me. He has already mentioned on more than occasions that he and his knowledge is not replaceable, and he does totally not feel threatened by me because to say it in his words I am only another young wannabe ward doctor. I had to suppress a smirk as I thought back to this particular speech of his.

He totally felt like losing his place and that to me more or less as there already died two people in the last month because of his decision making, which I strongly disagreed with from the beginning with. But I also felt sorry for that man, he seemed like having a really hard time when he is not at work, always when he comes in for an emergency he reeks of alcohol, and I was not the only one noticing. I shook my head to let my thoughts turn back to something more pleasant.

I turned my wrist slightly to read the time from my Rolex, I had an odd feeling, it kind of felt like the calm before the storm which really never was a good thing. Something is going to happen tonight, that I was sure of.

And just as I wanted to turn around and walk yet another round, the paramedics busted through the emergency door with a brutally bruised boy on a rescue stretcher. I was at their side in an instant of course still in a human pace. The boy didn’t look older than 17, his face was hardly identifiable, it was covered in blood and bruises. By the looks of it he must suffer several broken bones and probably internal bleeding.

His heartbeat was weak but there was still hope that he’d make it. The paramedic gave me all the information he had, and we went straight to the surgery room. On the way to said room two nurses and the superior doctor joined us.

_-Time skip after the surgery ‘cause I ain’t got any idea what to write there haha-_

“The boy is still breathing on his own, you can’t just let him die.” I told doctor Benedict firmly. After half an hour of surgery he just wanted to give up and let the boy die. “His fate is already sealed there is nothing we can do about that.” He told me dismissively while throwing his green surgical gloves into the dumpster near the white entrance door.

We were standing about 10 feet apart; it was totally silent for a moment the only sound was the EKG beeping in an unsteady rhythm. I knew it was bad, the boy had a death sentence upon him, but we still had to try something, that’s why this guy loses patients like gambling addicts their money, he gives up too fast.

But I was too clever to say that out loud. “It’s just not worth the try.” He said before leaving the room, yes, this guy is not in possession of any kind of empathy or common sense. I turned my attention back to the dying boy on the surgical table. In contrary to before he was now pretty cleaned up, the nurses did a good job there. But there were still those nasty bruises that covered his face. He had a broken nose, his left eye was swollen, he had several broken rips and internal injuries.

Only a wonder would keep him alive, or a bite. I dismissed that particular thought as fast as it appeared. I slowly walked around him wondering what or who could’ve possibly caused him all that pain. He must have been involved in a fight, that was clear, someone must have repeatedly punched him like some punching bag.

But it didn’t make any sense, the paramedics told me that someone called an ambulance to an abandoned ally, where they found his body lying on the ground. First, they assumed that he fell out of a window or the roof but that would have killed him instantly, so there was no way he was falling down from anything, but there was not a sign of a fight either where they found him. It didn’t make any sense.

His heartrate was steadily decreasing at this point, which made me avert my eyes, scanning the body. I noticed that he was built quite well, it appeared as if he was trained. I couldn’t resist the small smile that played around my lips as I thought about my son Emmett, who still exercised nearly every day even though he knew his muscles wouldn’t get any bigger.

My glance came across the white streak in his hair. That was quite odd. I shook my head again; the boy was so young and should be able to live a long and happy life. A long and happy life. The exact same words crossed my mind as I was kneeling in front of the dying teenage boy a century ago: Edward. The Spanish flu caught him before he even had a chance to enter manhood.

My fine hearing caught the slowing heartbeat faster than the EKG machine could, I had to make a decision now. I looked at the clock it was half past 11, only 30 more minutes and I was done for the day. I turned around to turn off the EKG machine and listened closely for any humans to be near the room we were in.

I closed my eyes and scanned my plan again for any errors, I couldn’t allow myself to make any mistakes because that would only result in my family and I to be eliminated by the Volturi.

The boy and I had a lot of luck that today wasn’t a busy day in the emergency section otherwise the soon to be newborn would have struggles to handle the scent of blood in the air which was very strong on other days. I inhaled unnecessarily as I do not need to breathe at all we only do it for appearance’s sake.

Slowly I turned the boys head to the right side, looking at him one last time before I let my teeth sink into the smooth skin of the side of his neck, letting my venom enter his blood circle. I had to hold him down with a little bit of force as this process causes great pain to the bitten one.

I heard his scream before I could see the face scrunching in pain. His eyes were wide, and fear was written all over his face. My grip was still like iron as I looked at him. His eyes were red as the blood he needed to drink.

**POV Jason**

_Nothing._

_What an idiot ha ha! Those tires are going to make me as rich as that bastard Wayne. I thought to myself as I saw the Batmobile parked in the middle of crime ally. What did that Bat guy think? Park the car here to keep criminals away? Well, they might fear the big bad Batman but not me. Jason Todd is not scared of a man dressed as a Bat. I mean WTF is that even?_

_He could have at least taken a cool animal like a lion or something, Lionman that would have made an impression as well, wouldn’t it? I slowly approached the car to start working on the first tire. It wasn’t as hard as it seemed to remove it but after I had it off the car, I dashed with it back to my apartment and hid it._

_Thinking about how much I’d get with all four of them together I made my way back to the car only to be met with the Bat himself crouching in front of the tireless spot of his car. “I don’t believe it…. Unreal.” He muttered while assessing the damage._

_“Whoops.” I couldn’t help the sound escaping my mouth as his eyes met mine and instantly fear run through my body. “Well … I see you’ve come back to finish the job.” He said and starred at me with, no way a teeny tiny smirk playing around his lips._

_***********_

_“Okay let’s go if you can’t suit up quickly at home base, I’m concerned how you would handle it in the field.” I heard Bruce saying while he was standing by the bat computer while he was waiting for me._

_He didn’t know that I was already done and snuck behind the Bat computer to take him down by surprise. I love my new Robin suit! It was so awesome! “Perhaps he’s primping, as I recall Master Richard spend nearly half an hour admiring his reflation the first time, he donned this cape.” I heard Alfred say as he brought down some tea._

_“Jason get on out or I’m going on patrol without you.” Bruce made an empty thread towards me. Nah., I jumped out of my hiding spot and landed right in-between those old men on the control board of the Bat computer. While Bruce didn’t even budge as I laded there Alfred was caught totally off guard and let the tray, he was carrying fall to the ground._

_“Gotcha!” I told both of them as I was jumping down on the ground and turned to a smiling Bruce “Would’ve if I hadn’t seen you slip behind the computer banks three minutes ago.” He told me with a smile playing around his lips._

_“nah I got you!’ I told him while making punching the air with my fists “how does it feel?” He asked me while Alfred collected his tray. “It. Feels. Awesome. Check me out. I am Robin. The boy wonder. Are you kidding me? This rocks!” I punched the air again and turned towards Bruce again “Come on old man we’ve got bad guys who need chasing!” I ran towards the Batmobile and jumped onto it elegantly putting my hands on my hips smiling from one ear to the other “This is the best day of my life!”_

_***************_

_“He he” Batman and Robin. Bruce and me as Batman and Robin. I was robin. I was Batman’s sidekick. What an awesome feeling. We were currently flying around Gotham there was the Bat signal shining bright in the sky. There was a problem with the Riddler and his thugs in the local Gotham museum._

_The Riddler was stealing the art which was thousands of dollars’ worth. What an idiot. Did he really think he could cross us like that without getting caught? “Whoohoo!” I laughed as I crashed through the window of the museum, drawing all the attention on me. Going straight for a thug who was staring at me, knocking him down with ease._

_“You guys having a party?” I asked with a big grin on my face knocking down two other idiots who were running my way. Throwing a punch of colorful marbles at another criminal who was coming my way with a crossbow in his hand, but of course he wasn’t expecting my colorful attack and stumbled over the marbles, joining his friends on the ground._

_I jumped over him and turned around to see the surprised face of the Riddler. “Its over Riddler.” I heard Batman knockdown another thug before his deep voice filled the atmosphere. The Riddler instantly backed off and made run for the stairs while another villain shot some arrows at us._

_Batman and I dodged the arrows with ease, and I knocked down the man with the crossbow using his broad shoulders like trampoline to follow the Riddler. I landed directly in front of him which made him stop “Riddle me this: what’s green and purple but covered in red and yellow?”_

_He wasn’t in the mood to guess I suppose because the next thing he did was trying to attack me with his weird golden stick but of course as clever as I was, I blocked him and kicked him in balls which sent him flying down the stairs. I landed on top of him as he came to a halt. “You! When I land on your sorry butt!” I answered my own riddle. “Wha-“_

_************_

Pain. Light filled my vision as I opened my eyes and I was met with yellowish eyes staring at me genuinely concerned. WHAT THE is going on here?! I was not sure what I should be feeling right now. There was a man sitting on the edge of the table? I was lying on. If I wouldn’t know better, I’d say he was a doctor, but he looked way too young to be a doctor though. He looked like a model in his mid-twenties. I hissed as a stinging pain tore my thoughts back to the scene in front of me.

“I am sorry that I caused you so much pain.” The man said slowly releasing his grip on me and standing up, readjusting his clothes but never breaking eye contact with me. “My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen and you are in Gotham’s Hospital.” His voice was so soft but yet firm and it totally didn’t match his appearance.

I broke the eye contact as it was getting weird, at least for me. “Jason. My name is ... Jason” I mumbled before the pain could get the better of me. My skin felt like it was on fire and throat was so dry and I had an odd longing after blood?

Suddenly, I heard a lot of stuff going on, woman talking about shoes, some random guy being on the phone, I could even hear the person on the other side of the phone perfectly fine. The beeping of a punch of EKGs somewhere in the hospital or even the coffee machine. It was all so much I couldn’t focus on a single thing.

Dr. Cullen must’ve sensed that because he started speaking again “I know it’s a lot to take in right now. Try to focus on my voice, it will get easier.” He told me leaning against the wall behind him putting his chin in-between his thumb and index finger. “Do you remember why you were brought here?”

Shit. Well, how could I not remember how I got into this situation. Or better said who put me into that situation. Batman. Bruce. My da- “I wouldn’t be surprised if you don’t remember though.” Dr. Cullen interrupted my thoughts and I couldn’t help the next thing I said. “I fell into a door.”

So yeah, wow Jason a door. You could’ve said anything, a car hit you or some idiot pushing you down the stairs but no I choose to blame a f***ing door. But there was no way in backing down now, the words were out, and I had to stick with them better make them convincing as hell.

The guy leaning on the wall in front of me rose his brows in what seemed like surprise. Oh, he so knew I was lying I mean I wouldn’t have believed me either. Or the door. “Ah a door.” He repeated with a thoughtful voice “So, this so-called door must’ve weighted at least 250 pounds and caused you, if I recall correctly several broken rips, internal bleeding, a bruised face and not to forget that broken nose.”

Yeah, his bones alone were 250 pounds at least. But what was he talking about? Internal bleeding? I feel just fine, which may be a result of him biting me like only a few minutes ago.

“Jason, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t feel up to it. I just wanted to know if you could remember anything at all.” His said softly, giving me a reassuring smile. It was nice to know that he didn’t want to know. Kinda. Does that even make sense?

“There is one thing I really would like to know though. Tell me how you feel? Do you still have any pain in your chest?” He asked me, changing the subject. I slowly shook my head “Except for the burning in my throat and skin I feel good?” I eyed him suspiciously as I really wasn’t sure while this dude was slightly smiling at me now.

“That’s good.” He chuckled turning his wrist looking at his watch. “Listen, Jason this is a whole new situation for you. You have already noticed that your senses are overly sensitive right now and I need you to concentrate okay. This is a lot to process right now that’s why I am not going to drop the bomb on you here. My shift ends in exactly 5 minutes.”

He walked over to a door which probably led to an attached room, as he came out of there again, he held a white t-shirt and grey sweats in his hand. If I wouldn’t know better, I’d say they belonged to some guy who died. “I hope they fit, and no don’t look at me like that they do not belong to a dead person. In fact, one of the interns left those there.” He told me handing the clothes over to me.

“Listen closely now. Change into these and I want you to take the fire escape down to the parking lot of the hospital staff. If I am not there by the time you arrive, please try to stay hidden and most importantly do not do anything else. I need you to just walk down there and wait.” The doctor told me “I want to help that’s why I did what I did in the first place. Okay?” Something about this guy kept me kinda calm normally I wouldn’t trust some stranger but normally I wouldn have died so I nodded. “Good.”

**POV Carlisle**

“Good.” I said a little bit relieved that he didn’t seem to have any intention to fight me on this, well to be honest with the newborn I wouldn’t have much of a chance anyways. I left the room without another word and made my way over to sign out for the day. I must be completely out of my mind to let a newborn wander around without any control or knowledge.

“Doctor Cullen?” My thoughts were interrupted by a nurse calling for me as I walked by the reception, I stopped and turned towards her offering her a small smile. “I need you to confirm the exact time of death of the boy from earlier.” She told me handing me a file which I filled out with ease.

I felt her staring at me as I was still filling out the gaps and writing down some side information. But the sudden appearance of a man in a black expensive suit surprised me as I haven’t paid much attention to my surroundings while I was totally engrossed in my writing.

He was about six foot two and had sleek black hair perfectly fine combed back. He was wearing black sunglasses but those did a bad job at covering up the nasty bruise which was forming around his left eye. I handed the file back over to the nurse and dismissed her.

“Doctor.” He greeted me with his right hand stretched towards me politely. “Doctor Cullen.” I shook his hand in a polite manner and offered him a smile. “A boy must’ve been brought in here a few hours ago if I am not mistaken.” He cut straight to the point; I really did not have a good feeling talking to this man.

I nodded slowly making sure that my facial expression turned into a more serious and sadder one. “Yes, that is correct, sir. But before we continue this conversation, I must inform you that I can only offer information to family members or legal guardians. Does any of this apply to you?” I asked him with courtesy.

“I am a friend.” He didn’t even bother to add more to this, which confirmed my strange feeling towards him. “Then I am very sorry, but I can’t give you any information. You can come back in 48 hours tough.” That wasn’t necessarily true, but I couldn’t risk that man snooping around here in this particular situation.

“I am very sorry, sir.” I told him again and said goodbye before I left the hospital and walked towards the parking lot of the hospital staff. My night vision was perfectly fine so there was no need to turn on the torch light on my phone. I looked around for the boy and my not beating heart nearly dropped as I didn’t hear nor see him anywhere near those damn parking cars.

“Hey Dr. C, over here.” I heard his voice and I released a sigh which I haven’t noticed I was holding. “I wasn’t sure where to wait so I thought to just stand here.” Oh yeah, he knows how to hide. “It’s okay.” I told him and opened my Mercedes by pushing the button on the key. “Woah that’s a nice lady you have there, geez.”

I chuckled at that and told him to get into the car, I was still a little bit tense as I thought back to the conversation to that strange man I had just a few moments earlier. Who was that guy and why had he been so interested in that boy? But what made me even more suspicious was that he referred to himself as a friend of the boy not a father or an uncle.

I wouldn’t have believed either of it without proof, but it would’ve been a try worth it. It felt strangely out of place. I started the engine and we made our way out of the town. “I am a blood sucker, right?” Jason broke the silence with his question, and I had to hold myself back to not reprimand because of his language, that I will be a talk for another time.

“If your vulgar language is referring to a vampire, then that’s what you are now. What I am.” I told him feeling some tension l leave my body as we got farther away from the hospital. “I know you must be having a lot of questions right now and I promise you, those will be answered very soon. But for now, I just want you to know that we are driving to a save environment with other vampires, my family.”

I caught the worried look on his face, god the poor boy must be totally confused. “Don’t worry about them, they already know that you will be joining us.” I reassured him and leant back. It was true, by now my little Alice must have already seen the future, she has probably known this for days now. If it’s not something life threatening or fatal, she usually never tells anyone except her mate Jasper, because it would only, to say it in Emmett’s words, fuck with the future. “Everything will be fine.” I told him again, which earned me a slight nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just wanted to say that next chapter will probably be uploaded on Saturday or Sunday. Have a great week and see ya!


	3. Board games and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has a vison and the rest of the Cullen clan is exited to meet the newborn. Jason has a hard time processing the events of the last few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This Chapter contains major spoilers of Red hood and the outlaw’s issue #22 - #25, so if you haven’t read the comic you should probably not read this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of DC and or Twilight those belong to DC and Stephenie Meyer! But I do own the story, well at least the parts which are not taken from the DC comics those belong to DC and we are all glad to have them.

_3 hours before midnight_

**POV Esme**

“Nawww, momma come on it looks perfectly fine, even better than before! What else do we have to.. ehm.. repair?” I heard Emmett whine loudly behind me as he was done planting the parsley where I wanted it to be planted. It seems like I am the only person in this household who truly loves to work with plants in the greenhouse.

Well, their passions lies within computer games or that playstation thing and mine within the plants. Normally, none of the children would ever voluntarily help me and this is a fact. But since Emmett decided that it would be fun to try out some experiment they did in chemistry class last week, he accidentally blew up the greenhouse, because according to him we haven’t had the right chemicals at home so he mixed up some random substances he found, most of them belonged to my husband which were off limits.

Carlisle was mad when I told him that the greenhouse had once again been a great target to our kids’ foolishness, but he was furious when he found out about how Emmett managed to blow it off. I really love that boy but sometimes he was not the brightest star in the night sky. So, after arguing with my dear husband for what felt like ages, we agreed that as it was my greenhouse, I get to choose how my son gets punished.

Don’t get me wrong I love my husband more than I love my eternal life, and I totally agree with every decision he takes, because I know he thinks about all of those decisions and wants only the best for all of us. But I am not a fan of his disciplinary methods, I always try to talk him out of it, but it never really has any effect on him, because if they behave like children and make childish, dangerous and foolish decisions, they should be treated like children.

And normally, he would still do what he saw as necessary and I’d be mad at him the next days but this time I won the argument and he let me decide over the boy’s fate. Even though I knew the boy could’ve been seriously been hurt, I still couldn’t bear the thought that my poor little baby bear would get another spanking in such a short period of time. So, long story short I decided that it was best for Emmett to help me set up the new greenhouse and I truly enjoyed his company while replacing all the plants.

“Well, you should have thought about that before you attacked all my poor little plants. But yes baby, we’re done here for now.” I told him turning around to see him closing his eyes in relieve which caused me to smile at him. “Soooo, Pops said when we’re done here, I could be allowed to play with my PlayStation again. So, can I mom please?”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that because that boy was whining the past week about how unfair it was that he wasn’t allowed any of his electronical devices. “After, you’ve helped me cleaning up, you may.” I said standing up and helping him gather all the gardening tools.

After we were done in the green house, I choose to take a shower as I wanted to get rid of all the dirt on my skin and beneath my fingernails. After I was done showering, I put on some clothes and made my way downstairs, I have already heard the busy pushing of buttons and yelling downstairs to know that Emmett and Jasper were playing one of their games in the living room. Edward was in the room attached to the living room peacefully playing his piano.

But there was no sign of the girls. Just as I made my way over to Edward to listen to him play, Alice walked into the room with a vase full of beautiful flowers in her hands, which she probably got from her mate Jasper. But she stopped mid-step and let go of the vase, which fell to the floor and broke into thousands of pieces.

I was at her side in an instant, as was Jasper. She probably had a vision of something that might happen. She was one of those vampires who were given a special ability. Sometimes those can be a blessing and sometimes they can cause great pain. There were always positive and negative aspects about them.

“Was it something bad?” Emmett asked quietly as we helped Alice to sit, standing across the room beside his mate Rosalie, both had a rather shocked expression. Alice knitted her brows together as if she was unsure what to say. “No, I don’t know. It’s daddy, h- “, she was rudely interrupted by Rosalie “What’s with him?! Did something bad happen to him?? Did the Vol-“

That was my cue to interrupt her nervous questioning “Rosalie! That’s enough, how about we hear your sister out hm?” We all turned back to Alice. Those children, always so impatient.

“I didn’t see much, and no Daddy wasn’t hurt or such. There was a newborn though. I think Daddy turned him. Young boy, black hair probably around Edwards age.” She said looking up at her younger brother.

“Wow that boy must have had something about him, ‘cause Pop hadn’t turned anyone since me.” Emmett stated rubbing his chin between his thumb and index finger. I nodded, it was true Emmett was the last one to be turned by my husband, but it was mainly Roses doing. Rosalie brought him to Carlisle while he was dying, poor boy.

And it was also true that Carlisle must’ve seen something in that boy otherwise he wouldn’t have turned him. Because if he would turn every dying teen he came across in the hospital, we would already have our own little vampire city.

“What do we do?” It was my youngest speaking; he seemed a little bit uneasy with the whole situation. All their heads turned to me. I turned my wrist to have a look at my watch, it was ten minutes before half past eleven. “Well, we will wait for your Father and the newborn to come home.”

I told them, as there wasn’t really much to do anyways. “If we get a new brother, we can finally play two against two and none of us has to team up with Eddie.” Emmett said looking over to Jasper and Edward. “Ha ha.” Edward said sarcastically “it was so obvious that the only thing you’re thinking about is your stupid game.” He hissed at him.

“It’s not stupid, just because you’re too stupid to play it.” Emmett countered with a mocking grin. But before this could go out of hand, I stopped it. “Boys, that’s enough you don’t want to get into _more_ trouble, do you?” Even though I was talking to both boys my eyes were focused on Emmett. It was nice of him already planning ahead, but he could’ve phrased this way nicer towards Edward.

He was way more trouble than Edward, and he always finds the right words to provoke his little brother. “We are going to wait for them to come home. Carlisle’s shift ends at midnight, which means that he will be home by one, latest.” I told them again.

This is going to be another challenge; we haven’t had a newborn for 80 years now. Well, maybe if we count Alice and Jasper, but they weren’t newborns as they joined our family, the only struggle with them had been with our special diet. It is still hard on Jasper to be around injured humans.

But they weren’t stronger or faster than Carlisle or me, for that. Which with newborns is normally the case. Even though, their creator is superior to them, their senses are way sharper in the first weeks of being a vampire. As they still have most of their human blood in their system.

I rubbed Alice’s back as she seemed to calm down a little bit. Those visions always took a lot amount of energy. “Are you okay? Or do you want to go for a quick hunt, my dear?” I asked her with genuine concern in my voice. “It’s fine.” She smiled at me and leaned back on the couch taking her sketch book and a pencil.

After a vison she usually starts drawing parts of it, and if I am not totally mistaken, she if going to draw the boy as we all are a little bit curious of what he looks like. Edward went back to play the piano and Emmett tried to convince Jasper to continue his game.

But Jasper wasn’t going to leave the side of his mate anytime soon. “I think we still have some board games in the attic.” I told Emmett as he hasn’t had any luck in convincing Rose or Edward to play with him either. He smiled at me and was gone.

“Did you have to mention that?” Rosalie grumbled as she sat down on the sofa beside me “he can be so annoying with those, thus we put them up there, far away from him. Remember?” I laughed at that, but it was true when it comes to games, Emmett saw everything as a challenge and the last time we played something where he lost.

He was lying in all of our ears for a whole week to repeat it, it went so far that Carlisle decided to hide the games in the attic and pretended that they got lost while moving. “I heard that!” Emmett said walking in with a stash of boxes full of games.

After looking through the different games the kids decided to play charades. “So, let’s play Jasper and me against Rosie and mom.” Emmett propose and we agreed. So, as we were waiting Alice kept drawing and Edward played the piano while the remaining four of us played charades. It was always nice to have nearly the whole family together in one room without fighting. I truly enjoyed those rare moments.

**POV Jason**

I can’t. believe about what is happening to me. The whole day was already shitty. From the morning up until now. All started out with the fact that I found out that because of this a**hole Penguin my dad was forced to do what he did. So, logically I went after him. Don’t get me wrong I hate that piece of shit who calls himself my father.

It all started a few days ago…

when I got a strange call from a woman that had real similarity with Ma Gunn, the Head Mistress of the school for wayward boys, well later it turned out that she was a criminal establishing a fucking army of homeless kids. But I still have to admit it was kinda nice there, I had a roof and food.

So, as I was saying there was that woman, who was her freaking Grandchild. She gave me an envelope with the words _“Last week I got a package on my doorstep and a note: Bring this to the only person on earth that I trust. **Jason Todd.**_ ” She quoted the last one. It was strange but I took it anyways. Our meeting got interrupted by an emergency call from Bizarro, but I didn’t mind that a lot, my friend needed me, so I left the chick be. Oh, I miss him and Artemis.

Later that same night I went to Ms. Gunn’s school for wayward boys. I don’t know why but I felt the urge to go there and discover the inside of the package there. As I opened it and a punch of letter fell outta there, along with a loose note, I took it into my hands and started reading it.

_Dear Jason,_

_If you are reading this, it means I am not there to apologize in person. I’m not referring to the day we met, when I took you into my home intent on using you as I had so many other boys before you. I am sorry for everything since then. What I’ve done. What I failed to do. I kept these six letters from you when you were in my charge. The better to control you. To isolate you. Maybe even protect you. Letters I now realize might have changed your entire life. Letters from your father. Read them with an open heart. Maybe someday you will forgive me. I am certain I never will._

_With regrets,_

_Faye_

We’ve had our differences and I wasn’t overly fond of her, but she gave me food and a place to sleep it wasn’t that bad. I was really grateful for that. She wanted to isolate me. Protect me from my father, who was in prison at that time. I reached down for the first letter of my father. Willis Todd. I opened it and started to read it.

_Kid, by ow you heard what happened._

_Judge threw the book at me. God bless the American criminal justice system, am I right?_

_Ain’t saying I don’t deserve it. Lord knows I spent a lifetime making my own crap sandwiches. So, why am I reaching out now? (Not like we talked a lot when I was around.) ‘Cause I don’t want you winding up where I am. I guess I wanna tell you your old man ain’t always been a bum. But that would be a lie. I’m done lying. Back then I told myself I was self-employed. Working for Big Pharma. Kids. Bums. Junkies. Didn’t care who I sold to. Business was business. Till it wasn’t. The day I met the girl who would become your mother. I shouldn’t have sold to her. I should have told her to walk away. That a guy like me was bad news. Angels aint supposed to kiss devils. But she was the most beautiful thing I ever seen. Even a bum deserves a chance at happiness, right? Guessing this all comes as a surprise, huh?_

_That your mom and dad used to be kids… before they became the worst parents in the world._

_Lights out. More soon,_

_Dad_

I laid the letter away. He didn’t want me winding up in prison. Well, I am way too smart to get myself caught like he did. I closed my eyes for a short moment to keep it together. What was I supposed to think right now? The man, who ain’t gave no shit about me, always drunk and beating the crap out of his wife and son, just told me in a damn letter that he didn’t want me to wind up as he did. Writing he like he actually cares about me. Giving a shit.

I opened my eyes again and looked around the remaining envelops to find the following one. I reached towards it, opened it and took a deep breath before I started reading it.

_Kid, where was I?_

_Right. Meeting the parents. To the surprise of nobody –_

_They didn’t want a drug dealer dating their daughter._

_Even a retired one. I told her to stay. But your mother was one_

_stubborn lady. She did something nobody ever did my whole life._

_She chose me._

I felt my eyes watering up a little. I ain’t gonna cry over this shit. That made me so damn mad. And for the record I am not crying because of his words. Pah. It’s because my mother, at least the woman I used to know as my mother. She could’ve walked away and would still be alive. If she just hadn’t chosen him. I snatched the next damn letter and ripped it open with shaky hands. What the hell is he trying to tell me? Did he want me to forgive him? Or ease his conscience?

_Kid… we didn’t have nothing. But it was **our** nothing._

_I felt like crap for taking her from life in the ‘burbs. But she adjusted. That’s what addicts do. No matter how much you wish they didn’t. One day I thought she was dead. Nothing so simple. She was pregnant. Wish I could say I was happy. Truth? I was scared spitless. I did my best. Got a job. Went legit. We took a class at the Gotham Y. Learned to breathe and crap. Apparently, they frown on beer in class. The doc didn’t get it calmed down your mom. We had enough classes by then. We didn’t need no stupid doctors. We had each other._

_Who needs more than that?_

**_*Flashback:_ ** _Newborn Jason*_

_“Jason. After your Grandfather.” Willis Todd told his newborn baby as he was holding it in his arms. Catherine was out like a light after she gave birth to that beautiful angle, who was later known as the second robin or red hood._

_Willis wasn’t sure of what to do with the baby in his arms, so he started walking towards the stairs, which lead to the roof. “So, this is Gotham. Your home.” He told the baby, who’s eyes were already closed. “You’re gonna be everything I **never** was. A damn prince of gotham.” He told him. _

_By now he has already reached the end of the roof and was standing there with Jason in his arms, watching the sun set behind the city. “I’m gonna keep you safe. Be a dad you can look up to.”_

_*Flashback end*_

_Guess you know how that promise turned out._

By now I couldn’t help the tears falling down my cheeks. Even though I was already done reading that damn letter I scanned through it again. Starred at the words. Letter by letter. Letters that formed all those words. I slowly lowered my hands to the ground, letting go of the letter in my hand. “Yeah Dad.” I said starring at the flames of the fireplace, which I lit before I started reading the letters. “I guess I do.”

_Jay, we actually made a go of it for a while._

_The three of us playing house. Turns out owning a kid is expensive._

_Maybe it was the drugs your mom never stopped taking. Maybe you just got my bad genes. They saved you that night. Stabilized you. Prayers were free. But you were gonna need medicine. Therapy. That wasn’t going to happen working at a car wash. I was desperate. I wasn’t gonna lose the only thing in my life I was ever proud of. Dealing is too dangerous for a dad. So, I manned up. Nailed the interview. The Todd family luck was turning around. Turns out I was pretty good at it. Following orders. Henching. I worked with some of the greats. Even the big guys needed a mook. Even toyed around with becoming one someday. Some people think you just need a gimmick. But you also need to know how to take a punch – from a guy what lives to punch. Not for me, thanks. It wasn’t the most glamorous lifestyle. But it kept food on the table – and you out of the hospital. Sometimes we had wnough left over to do something fun. Remember that day at the circus? Just the guys. I showed you one of my battle scars. My forever merit badge. The next job—turned out to be my last. Cobblepot. But Penguin wasn’t looking for a hench. He wanted a fall guy. He’sout there living the hight life. Me? Twenty to life. Kid, I heard about your mom today. I’m so sorry. You don’t get it now. One day you will see **love** alone don’t fix anything._

I wasn’t gonna lose the only thing in my life I was ever proud of. That line stuck in my head like nothing else. He was proud of me. Not that it matters a lot. I remember that day at the circus. He was so proud of his scar. It looked like the bat symbol, he and his gang met the bat and somehow got away. There was one last letter left.

_Jason, this is my last letter for a while._

_Maybe ever. I made a deal today. I agree to be some scientific pin cushion—_

_they agree to let me out early. If I live. Someday, God willing, you’ll have a son._

_Then you’ll know what it’s like to love him so much…_

_you’ll do anything to be with your boy again._

_I’ll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Dad._

By now tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably. My vision was blurred, and I let the letter fall to the ground with the envelope. As I whipped my eyes, I saw the edge of what seemed like a photo peeking out from that very same envelope. Slowly, I reached down pulling it out completely. There were three silly pictures in a row. It was my dad and me of that they when we went to the circus. We did look what could be described as happy. Yeah there I said it happy. Before shit went down. Or I don’t know.

After reading those letters I put on my red helmet and went straight to the place he was buried and started digging. If someone would have watched me, they would’ve thought I was insane and disturbing the dead. I never visited my father in prison. Or his grave. I knew where it was, obviously. But there was never anything I had to tell him.

“Dad?” I opened the coffin to find it empty. There was nothing in there. Not even a single bone. I’ve hated my father every day since he left. Since he wasn’t around to stop my mom. Sick as it sounds, I was thrilled the day I heard he died in prison. “But you didn’t. ‘Wily’, you said.”

At that point, thoughts were a chaos. You can’t! You can’t make me care what happened to you! Not after everything you did to mom- to me! “I DON’T CARE!” I screamed into the night. “I don’t … care. I … don’t.” I mumbled starring into the darkness in front of me.

So, the next day happened to be the big fat opening of the Ice Patch, which was owned by the one and only Penguin or also known as Oswald Cobblepot. He was up there on the stage talking to a crowd of people. Talking about Hopes and dreams of children, about Gotham his home blah blah blah. After listening to his speech, I decided it was time to make this a little bit more interesting.

I pushed the button in my right hand and a smoke bomb went off. So as the pople were distracted I made my way over to Cobblepot and his two thugs. Like Cobblepot, I was born here in poverty, to a drug dealer and an addict. I was pulled from the streets by the batman. Recently I promised him I would never kill in Gotham city again. Turns out ‘promise’ is too strong a word.

I eliminated the two thugs with ease. “You are so dead, Red Hood. Until now you’ve been almost amusi-“ I couldn’t hear his voice it made me so damn mad. I punched him in the damn face and made him fall to the ground. “Stand up or I will kill you where you’re kneeling.” I told him, my voice was unwavering and filled with hate and disgust.

“What the hell is this about, Kid?” he dared to ask me, blood streaming down his face. “ _It_ is about **Willis Todd**.” We were still surrounded by all the smoke which separated us from all the people. “Fine I’ll bite. Who in god’s name is Willis Todd?” He asked me boldly even daring to laugh “Let me guess—he was the chump you were looking for in the empty grave at potter’s field last night? Why doesn’t it surprise me you know a bum from those grounds.”

I knew someone was watching me last night. And there I thought I went totally insane. I slowly put off my helmet and looked that scumbag in the eyes. “He was my father, you sadistic toad. One of your hired Goons. He worked for you and every other costumed clown in this city. Yes, he sucked as a dad. Even harder as a person. But he didn’t have to go away to prison taking the heat for something you did. He lost everything because of you. And I lost him.”

I saw him laughing at my words. The blood running down on his perfect white shirt. “Oh my god. Whaaaaaahhahahahahaha. This is too rich.” He squealed looking up at me on his kneeled position. “You tossed away your secret identity- Batman’s, too, by association- for a nobody. Whahahaha. For **less** than a nobody.”

I was up in his face at an instant, gripping him tightly around the throat. “Do you know how sick I am of this merry-go-round? The catch and release.” I growled only inches away from his face. “Little late in the game for recriminations, kid.” He said obviously struggling to talk as my grip tightened.

“it’s not a game, yutz. Every life you destroy ruins five others.” I continued only to be face with a smug smirk of his “so I’m prolific. I should apologize for that?” he asked me sarcastically with his hands rising in a shrug.

“I didn’t come here to listen to you say you’re sorry. To hear you beg your life. Im not going to arrestyou ust so some corrupt judge lets you walk out of jail an hour later. Im here to **end** this. Tonight.” That’s when I totally lost it. I put on my helmet again, backed off and pointed my gun at him. “to end **you**.”

“Put your gun away. No one here believes you have the **stones** to pull the trigger. You can **play** at being one of the bad guys all you want—but at the end of this day you’re just a kid playing dress-up.” He told me, that grin still playing around his lips.

“PUT THE GUN DOWN, RED HOOD!” I heard one of the officers screaming towards me as the smoke slowly dissipated. “Relax officers. He’s harmless, just another **Bat Brat**.” I was disgusted by the man in front of me. I didn’t care who was watching and who was standing around us. But I knew for a fact that I was on TV that night. And this too.

I held the gun directly between the eyes of that fat little man. “Good on you, kid.” He said, the first time that night there was fear in his voice. Fear for his life. On the day I was born- my father swore I would be a ‘damned price of Gotham’. I pulled the trigger.

BAM!

Now I am.

While I was having my conversation with the Penguin. Artemis and Bizarro had their own problems with the ship. God damnit. So, when I was fleeing on my motorcycle from the police, I had no such luck of being rescued by my two friends. What I didn’t know to that time was that Bruce had seen it everything on the TV.

But just to be clear on one thig, I didn’t kill the Penguin. But that didn’t know anyone beside me to that time. If I want to kill, I don’t miss, and that’s for a fact.

So, there I was surrounded by the police, a defect invisible spaceship floating above of all our heads and I had no clue what to do now. I was invisible as well, which made things a little bit easier. There was a block-long building about to collapse on top of all of us. All of it build by my best friend who lost his – oh shit the invisibility was also defect.

“FREEZE, RED HOOD! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF OSWALD COBBLEPOT!” Now I was consciously surrounded by the police, all of them pointing their guns at me. “Don’t bother denying it, punk. It’s all over TV.” Keep it calm Jason, they’re just doing their job.

But so am I. I was about to draw my own gun when one of the police officers got hit by a chunk of spaceship piece. As they all looked up they started to panic “Is that – **a building?!** ” one of the asked. “CLEAR THE STREETS! CLEAR THE STREETS, **NOW!”** Another one ordered. “SIR! WILL THAT HELP?! IT’S A **BUILDING!!** ”

No, it won’t help at all. Artemis please tell me you’re up there—and that you are doing SOMETHING! So that was my cue to run, and that just what I did. The ship’s cloaking keeps fading in and out! That’s weird. Here’s hoping it is still there.

I thought to myself as I jumped into the only to be pulled back by the big bad Bat himself. Great. Splattering on the sidewalk suddenly became the least of my problems. “We gonna do this **again** , old man?” I asked him cutting myself free of his rope. But we all know how this went, don’t we?

And now I am sitting in a sleek modern Mercedes with a guy I don’t know, who saved my life though suffering from a severe blackout. The only thing I recall was Roy saving my ass and then falling, but the rest is black. Weird. But I don’t want to even reflect on that right know. I need to focus on the fact that I am going to meet people that are fucking Vampires! I am fucking Vampire now!

I was totally lost in thoughts as we arrived at a beautiful rather huge building in the middle of the fucking woods. “We’re here.” The doc smiled at me as he parked the car in the garage alongside a punch of other fancy cars. I nodded but didn’t make any move to leave the car. I was a little nervous. Well, no I was a hell of nervous. Normally, I wouldn’t mind meeting new people or people at all, but this was kinda different. It felt different. And I had no fucking clue why.

“Look at me Jason.” Carlisle said with so much kindness in his voice, unbuckling his seatbelt and slightly turning towards me. I looked at him while biting my lower lip “Everything is going to be alright, okay?” I felt so young. But at least I didn’t feel alone. This one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, next Chapter will be Jason meeting the Cullen Family. Hope you liked this Chapter so far. :P


	4. Meeting the new family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets to know the rest of the Cullen-Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND YOUR KUDOS I am so happy that you like my FF!!!! Lots of love towards all of you!
> 
> Warning: This Chapter contains major spoilers of Red hood and the outlaw’s issue #22 - #25, so if you haven’t read the comic you should probably not read this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of DC and or Twilight those belong to DC and Stephenie Meyer! But I do own the story, well at least the parts which are not taken from the DC comics those belong to DC and we are all glad to have them.

**POV Carlisle**

Our drive home was rather silent. I didn’t talk much as I figured that the boy was totally lost in his own thoughts. Well, he has had a hard day. I smiled as I saw the house. Finally, home today was a really exhausting day. “We are here.” I told him and I noticed him tensing up while he nodded.

I parked the car and waited for him to get out of the car “Jason look at me.” I said after a few seconds of silence while I unbuckled my seatbelt. As he looked at me, I continued “Everything is going to be alright, okay?” Again, he didn’t say a word.

“They’re here! We should wait in the living room. Should I sit or stand.” I could hear Emmett talking rather loudly which caused me to chuckle. “Shut up Emmett they can hear us.” Edward informed his brother and there was instant silence, which stunned me a little bit because in every other situation this little conversation would have turned out as a full-blown argument.

Jason must’ve heard it as well, logically his senses are currently even better than mine. In a house full of Vampires there is nearly no privacy, everyone hears everything. Edward can even hear everyone’s thoughts so far.

He flinched as I put my hand on his shoulder. God that nearly broke my heart he was so fragile. “You are not alone in this.” I told him, squeezing it reassuringly. He looked in my eyes and nodded slowly. I watched him slowly unbuckling his seatbelt and we both got out of the car.

I locked the car and was surprised to see him looking around the other cars. “You like cars?” I asked him casually which earned me a small smile. “Yeah, used to like ‘em a lot.” He said barely above a whisper walking over to where I was standing.

I gave him another warm smile and made my way upstairs, with him following right behind me. It was oddly quiet not even a movement could be heard, I had to hold back a chuckle as I thought about my children waiting there all exited in the living room not even daring to move.

A chuckle escaped my mouth as I saw the scene in front of me. Emmett, Rosie, Alice and Jasper were gathered on the couch, Edward was seated by the piano and my beautiful wife was leaning against the wall next to the couch. They all had a curious expression on their faces except for Edward, who seemed thoughtful? Mad?

As Jason appeared behind me all their eyes fixated on him which was surly not easy on him. My wife came over to me and greeted me with a kiss to my lips. She was my everything. “Hello to you too.” I smiled at her. “And hello to the rest of you.” I looked at my children, who didn’t seem to see me anymore at all, but I ignored that for now. Only Alice smiled knowingly.

“So, I guess Alice has already told you all.” I said putting one hand around my wife and turning towards the rest of the family. “This here is Jason. Jason meet Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and my wife Esme.” I pointed to every single one at them.

Esme was the first one to speak next. “Hello, Jason it’s so nice to meet you.” She told him putting one hand on his forearm “how about you sit down.” He was visibly uncomfortable with the situation which made me feel a little bad for him because I was the one who put him in this situation in the first place.

He mumbled a greeting as well and nodded slowly. He did not only seem uncomfortable but also like if he was afraid to do something wrong. And I did really not like the way Edward is looking at him at all. Ah now he has heard my thoughts, he instantly looked at me and then to the ground.

Esme led Jason to an armchair and I cleared my throat to get at least a wee bit out of attention from my kids “I haven’t told him much about us yet, I wanted to do this together.” I told them looking each of them in the eyes for a few seconds.

**POV Jason**

I was a little bit shook as that woman, Esme was what he said was her name right, led me to an armchair. It was really weird being in the middle of a room with all vampires starring at you, like you’re some freak. Well, I guess I am some freak though. I was really not liking this whole situation but sat down anyways.

“Jason.” I heard Carlisle saying my name which made me look up at him. It was easier to just focus on him “I am sorry, that I haven’t given much information away before. It wasn’t safe in hospital to talk.” He told me and I nodded out of reflex but was still a little bit confused as to why it wasn’t safe because if I recall correctly, we were alone in that room.

They all sensed my confusion and before Carlisle could explain it further, that girl with short black hair spoke up while smiling at me. “Jason, you know it’s really risky for us living among all those people. One of the most important rules of being a vampire is to keep it a secret, if you don’t you get eliminated by the Volturi.” She said, the hardness in her voice not matching the soft expression on her face.

“Volturi?” I couldn’t help the strange word escaping my mouth as soon as it was mentioned. “They are kind of the royal family of vamps out there and surely one of the oldest. Daddy had been with them for some time back in his days.” A blond girl explained.

“As they are largest and most powerful coven of vampires. In fact, they are the equivalent of royalty in our world. They may seem like the villains in our world but in fact they are the foundation of our peace and civilization. The Volturi Clan consists of five core members: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia and Athenodora. Aside from these it also consists of a collection of powerfully imposing vampires, known as the ‘Volturi guard’, the most powerful being Chelsea, Jane and Alec.” Now it was Carlisle speaking again, he explained everything quiet clearly. He also talked about special abilities.

“They are very dangerous for all of us. Like Alice for example, she has the ability to foresee a possible future. Jasper here gained the ability to feel and manipulate people’s emotions around him.” Carlisle continued talking while giving the blond one, Jasper, a look “and last but not least Edward over there can read minds. He hears them as clearly as our conversation right now, but I know for a fact that he can shut them out as well if he wants to. So, can you, with a little bit of practice.” He smiled.

“Sure, I’ve been trying this for years now and he can still hear my thoughts.” A black-haired bulky boy said in a sulking manner, which only earned him a mocking laugh from the other boy, Edward.

“As I was saying.” Dr. Cullen continued talking “That’s why we do not give away that secret at any cost.” He summarized again. What did he think, me walking outta here bragging with being a vampire now. “There are a lot of different Covens all over the world. Among all those we are known as the Olympics Coven. You must know not all Covens work the same.

Though there is that kind of hierarchy there are still differences. In other Covens there is the leader and his mate, who are above the others. So, if you happen to bring the Coven into danger or sometimes disobey the coven leader, that might be your deaths sentence. That also applies to the attacking the leader’s mate or such.” The doc explained to me which reminded me slightly of a wolf pack. Weird.

“But those are not options that work around here. What you see in front of you Jason, is my Family. My children and my wife. There may have not been my blood running through their veins when they were human, but there is certainly my venom running through them now. I turned all of them except Jasper and Alice here, they found their way all on their own into this family.” He said. “And Jason, you will be regarded not more or less.”

I wasn’t sure what to think it was kind of weird. Was I supposed to do something like say something or nod or I don’t know? I, the strong big red hood, am clueless, speechless and confused. “For us it is important that you know that you are a part of this family now, darling.” Esme said beside of me.

“Do you like video games?” The bear like guy asked me, which confused me even more. Was that a trap? Was there some hidden meaning behind that? “No one cares about that right now Emmett.” Edward said rather annoyed by his older brothers’ question. “Oh what, I just wanted to know, so?” He huffed and looked at me again.

“I haven’t played for a while now, but I guess so.” I told them and he looked content with that answer. Well played Todd. “Now that you have your answer Emmett, can we continue?” That was Carlisle talking again, he got a bright grin from the boy and continued eventually. “So, Jason you may have already noticed that your senses are pretty enhanced now. That is not going to change, but it will get easier after the whole human blood in your system is replaced by the venom.

That will take around 2 months, which means during this time you will be way faster and stronger than the rest of us, which also means you must be extra careful.” He told me with a serious expression, the smile from early completely whipped off his face.

“Moreover, for the next two months, minimum, you are not allowed to go near humans or public places. It will take you quite some time to control the lust for blood. Jason you will not only smell the blood when someone is injured, you will smell it while it’s still running through their veins.” Carlisle explained to me.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, we are not drinking human’s blood. We are kind of on a special diet, we only drink the blood of animals, which you can see in our eyes. If you have human’s blood in your system your eyes remain red, but if you keep up the diet they will slowly change into yellow gold.” Oh, that would explain why all of the have the same eye color.

He kept talking about some vampire stuff but my mind kind of wandered off to the fact that I was not allowed to go to public places. I am the red hood. I had to keep up appearances, when I not show up the whole criminals start to act out again, Batman alone can’t handle them the right way.

“Okay I’ve had enough of that now.” Carlisle said sharply, which startled me a little, but I was really relieved as I saw that he wasn’t looking at me, instead he looked at Edward, who seemed just as surprised as I was. “I’ve ignored the annoyed looks you have given Jason for the last thirty minutes, but it is really getting on my nerves Edward. Would you care to explain this rudeness?” Dr. Cullen said with such calmness and authority in his voice which kinda reminded me of Bruce, well without the calmness though.

“Wha- I don’t…” Edward frowned at him and looked over to Emmett, probably because he caught onto one of his thoughts. “I just… It makes me mad that I can’t read his mind ok.” He groaned then as he got another stern look from his dad. “There is nothing, but I am sure he is thinking of something.” Yep he is right I am thinking of something. Funny.

“That’s odd.” Esme said looking at her husband who kept quiet. “This might be a little too early to ask and you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to but what’s your story?” The blond girl asked and now everyone seemed rather interested in. “What my story?” What did she want me to say?

“Yeah, like I for example Daddy dearest here found me in an alley dying, because back in the day men could do to woman what they wanted.” She told me coolly. “Let’s just say if you cross the big bad bat, the outcome is not so rosy.” I told her trying to sound untouched by my own words. I wasn’t in the mood to reflect on what happened.

“I got attacked by a bear and my dear Rosie here found me.” The guy next to the blond girl, Emmett told me and laid an arm around Rosalie while he did so. “How old are you?” Alice looked at me with curious eyes. That question totally caught me off guard. I am seventeen but should I tell them? I could tell them I am 21 but it just doesn’t feel right to even think about lying to people who have only shown me kindness so far. If I would be wearing my helmet with the voice changer everything would be easier.

Don’t get me wrong I feel pretty self-confident, it’s just with the Red Hood gear I feel more self-confident, it’s like out there in the field I have a reputation, all the crime lords in Gotham are scared of me, the red hood, a seventeen year old boy. Well, if they knew that I was just seventeen, they would surely feel like being taken the piss out of.

“I am seventeen.” I told her a little bit uncomfortably because I hated the fact that I was just seventeen. “Did you hear that Eddie; you are not the youngest anymore. Awww.” Emmett mocked Edward, which caused the latter to growl at him. “That’s quiet enough.” Carlisle interrupted them both before this could escalate.

“My, my, seventeen.” I could hear Esme mumble next to me. This whole thing kinda felt strange and I just want to get into my crappy apartment and cry myself to sleep. Or wake up, I still kind of feel like being trapped into a dream. Even though I can’t complain much about it at least the joker wasn’t part of it.

“So, how can I be sure that this isn’t a dream?” I asked because I slowly feel like losing my mind. “Vampires don’t dream, silly.” Alice told me while she hid a smile which was pretty obvious. “And what do you expect me to do for now? I don’t really understand…” I asked frustrated because what did they really expect me to do??

“Nothing at all, sweetie. The only thing you need to be worried about for the next few months is to keep your super strength in check.” Carlisle’s wife told me with another smile on her face. “And leave everything behind?” I asked.

“I know it’s hard, Jason, but there is no other way I am sorry.” Carlisle told me with sadness taunting his voice. “No, you don’t understand I have a reputation to keep up. Without me there in Gotham, the whole city will be overrun by the criminals and stuff.” I tried to explain without giving away too much information.

“Jason, let me make myself clear. You are part of this Family now, if you like it or not. I am not going to make you stay here for all eternity, but I have to insist that you stay until I can trust that you won’t put yourselves or this family in danger. That’s not up for discussion. I am sorry.” I don’t know why but if Bruce would have said that to me, I would have probably freaked out or I don’t know left right away.

But that was something completely different. I wasn’t even mad hearing that. I would never admit that out loud but it kinda felt nice someone insisting that you stay. No one ever wanted me around lately, so it felt especially nice that someone cared. I have to stop thinking about that, it just makes me wanna scream or cry or crash something.

Sometimes I am really not making sense. “Jason we really do want you here if that is your concern.” I heard Esme tell me as I didn’t reply to her husband’s speech. “Yeah man, there is enough space for us all.” Emmett said and I nodded at that, as I haven’t have much of a choice anyways.

“Do you need a little time for yourself?” Esme asked me and Alice stood up like it was her cue to do so “We have a few guest rooms; I am sure you can choose one, and we can make it your room. We can put new furniture in it and go clothes shopping.” She said with glee in her eyes, which caused her mother and mate to laugh. “Come on Jasper let’s put some furniture ideas together.” She said pulling the blond guy with her. It was weird to hear every step they were making.

After they left, Esme led me up the stairs. I have to admit the house is beautiful, the walls are white but beautifully decorated with pictures and paintings. The place mainly consists of windows and more windows. Which is kinda creepy considering the fact that the house is in the middle of the woods. Creepy.

Esme showed me three really nice set up rooms which weren’t as big as back in the manor but definitely bigger than my crappy apartment back in Gotham. I choose the first one she showed me though because this whole thing felt kind of weird. “If we don’t sleep, why do you have beds in your rooms?” I asked a little confused as I noted that in every room, she showed me was a damn bed.

“Well, I mainly work as an architect and we sometimes have people over, so it should not rise any suspicion. “ She told me with a smile playing around her lips “Hm, wait here a minute.” With that she left the room but came back only a few seconds later with clean clothes in her hand. “Those are Emmett’s, I am pretty sure they fit, they might even be a little bit to big.” She said handing them over to me. “But don’t worry, I am sure Alice already is planning our next shopping trip, then you will get some more.”

I only nodded at that because I wasn’t really sure what else to do. “Thank you.” I said and she left with a smile the room. Wow. This went better as I thought it would. But this still felt like some freaking dream. God, what am I going to do? I thought to myself as I walked over to the big window looking into the darkness. I closed my eyes.

_“Master Robin!” There was a dull voice in the commlink, but I didn’t recognize it “—Insist you **must** wake up!” Wake up, wake up. What the hell?! I was under water; I spit out the water I nearly inhaled. “There—your bio-readings indicate you are conscious.” It was Alfred’s voice, who saved me. “Respiratory support was damage in the crash.” He continued talking while I made my way deeper into the water where I spotted the Batmobile upside down. “You need to get to the surface.” I won’t go anywhere without Bruce. “I’m three minutes out. I repeat: You need to ascend—NOW!” I descended further until I reached the Batmobile._

_“Your readings—you’re descending?” Alfred said surprised. “Master Robin—you can’t do this.” I already felt the need for air in my lungs which made the following movements rather difficult. “You’re **only** human.” I saw Batman there, still in the driver’s seat. He must still ne unconscious. “You are no good to Batman—if you are dead.” I grabbed his seatbelt and unfastened it. “Master Robin?” I grabbed him by the shoulders and tried my best to yank him outta there. _

_I ascended as fast as I could, and it wasn’t easy because Bruce was one hell of a human being, god that man was heavy. “Oh my.” I could here Alfred on the other end gasping. I managed to get us both out of the water. As soon as I was out there I inhaled the sweet air of Gotham at night. A few more seconds down there and I would have drowned. “Master Bruce is not breathing. You need to—” I really hate to admit that but Alfred was really getting on my nerves “With all due respect, Alfred— **shut the hell up.** ” I hated myself for snapping at the older man as I just did but I need to focus. I need to keep my dad alive._

_I put him down on his back and started to do a cardiac massage “c’mon! c’mon!” I couldn’t help but scream at him. This can’t be happening; I need you Bruce don’t die on me. I tried to give him a mouth to mouth respiration, but he didn’t budge at all. “Dammit, Bruce!!” I kept banging against his chest, on the verge of giving up._

_But he started coughing, I felt the whole tension leaving my body, he breathed, he was alive. I did it. I leaned back on my knees as he slowly sat up. “Ha ha! Thought could get rid of me **that** easy, huh? Ha!” I told him whipping away the tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks. I felt his hand being placed on my shoulder as he looked at me intendly “Jason, if you ever leave—it’ll be your choice – not mine.” He told me earnestly. _

Back then I really believed his words. I believed everything he said to me. He was the only person I could trust. He and Alfred. But now I wonder if he ever remembers that night. Ever remember that I saved his f***ing life. I whipped away the falling tears that escaped my eyes. Well, it must be a hard blow to the guts for him to think about it though. Being saved by the black sheep of the family, the soldier he failed to save. His failure.

I scoffed at that thought. And it made me still mad to think about my old robin costume being placed in the middle of the Batcave as a reminder for everyone how much of a failure I was to him. That he never saw me as more as a damn child soldier who couldn’t follow his stupid orders. I know it was wrong to go and search for my mother alone, to think I could take on the Joker alone. But what was I supposed to do, it was only a question of time until Bruce would have kicked me out anyway.

It would have been the best if I stayed dead that night. Then I wouldn’t have to think about everything over and over. Wouldn’t have to be in this stupid situation. Wouldn’t be hurting. Never I would say that out loud but yeah the big bat red hood is hurting. Hurting bad. I can’t believe he beat the crap out of me for killing a criminal. For sending me to my death bed, but not laying on finger on that damn clown for killing me. Taking me away from him.

I rubbed slightly against my temples to keep me from making a sound, I didn’t really want to start crying here. God Jason get your sh*t together. It’s not like you to start crying like baby. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn’t notice Ms. Cullen entering my room “Oh my.” She mumbled and hurried over to me. She laid her arms around me and pulled me closer to her. Normally I wouldn’t let anyone hug me like that, and Dick tried to do a lot of that. But those weren’t normal circumstances.

I let her hug me and I couldn’t help but let the tears fall freely down my cheeks. She didn’t say a word, neither did I. I only cried and she let me, soothingly rubbing my back. Now, there I thought this day couldn’t go any worse and here I am always surprising myself. “I am sorry.” I mumbled after a I calmed down enough to talk. “There is nothing to be sorry about, honey.” She told me while pulling back, holding me at arm’s length, still rubbing her palms up and down my arms. “You are safe now, no one will ever harm you again.” She told me and I really wanted to believe her. “And don’t you ever apologize for expressing your feelings, Jason.” Silence followed her words and I just couldn’t look her in the eyes I felt so ashamed of crying and apologizing for crying. “If you ever want to talk, darling. I am here for you.” She said, affectionally running one hand through my hair.

“How about you take a shower and change into some of the clothes I brought you earlier?” She suggested and pointed towards the attached bathroom. “Oh, the reason I originally came here was to give you this.” She nodded towards the laptop she must’ve put there before. “Thought it might distract you a little.”

I nodded and grabbed the clothes. “Thank you.” I said exhaling unsteadily not sure how to behave after my emotional breakdown. She smiled at me and walked over to the door “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask okay?” she told me again. “Yes, Ma’am. Thank you.” As she left, I made my way to the bathroom. A hot shower wasn’t a bad Idea. I really liked the idea of it. Maybe it would clear some things for me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the Chapter! I was wondering if the next chapter should be focusing on Bruce and his feelings (yes he does have feelings deep down there) or if I should write like day one with the Cullens. I am going to write both but I want to know what you would like to read first, so just tell me in the comments :)


	5. It's all about the people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has regrets and Jason bonds with the Cullen boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey-Ho, I thought it would be interesting to get Dick’s point of view and as I have already planned something with him I kinda want to introduce you to my version of Dick in this Chapter. *BTW I am referring to a really good FF I read on Fanfiction.com a few years ago you should totally check it out! It is called Something to me by MissMimiIvy. And I know in Twilight the Vamps don’t sleep but in my story they do but to keep it the same level at least a little let’s say it’s a very light sleep.
> 
> BTW I would really love to have some people to role play with via Instagram, just DM me :P @bamboozledjaypt that's me biatches 
> 
> Warning: This Chapter contains major spoilers of Red hood and the outlaw’s issue #22 - #25, so if you haven’t read the comic you should probably not read this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of DC and or Twilight those belong to DC and Stephenie Meyer! But I do own the story, well at least the parts which are not taken from the DC comics those belong to DC and we are all glad to have them.
> 
> But now have fun with the chapter!

**POV Dick**

\- somewhere between midnight and one a.m. –

_“I’ll be honest, Jason it’s nice seeing you being a better big brother to Bizarro—than **I** ever was to **you** ” I squeezed the red hood’s hand a little as we shook them, I really wanted to hug him right there but I knew if I ever attempted to do so he would have punched me in the face. _

_It was so nice seeing him again, my little brother, who I didn’t treat as such at all, I envied him so bad back in the days because he had something I did not: Bruce and the mantle of Robin. God, I hated Jason for that but then again, I didn’t, everything was just too much for me. Bruce and me constantly fighting, Bruce replacing me, Jason taking on Robin and me being kinda cut out of the picture._

_But things got better after a fateful night* (look notes above) and Bruce and I started to get along again, me and Jason got some bonding time as well before he died. I was ripped out of my thoughts when the man in front of me started to speak. “You did okay, Dick. You deserve more credit than I **ever** gave you.” He told me with a small smirk playing around his lips. _

_That’s what he always does when he tries to be nice in that cocky way of his. He thinks nobody can see through him but to some of us he is like an open book._

An open book, that’s what Jason has been for me since the day I met him. A small scrawny open book, who I call my little brother, who I failed to be the big brother he needed, who I wasn’t able to save a second time.

I was so thankful for the mask I was wearing; due to the white lenses it was hard to figure out that I was crying. Sitting on the roof of an old building and crying for what felt like ages. That is me Nightwing, the first Robin, Richard John Grayson. A twenty-year-old cop in training, Bruce Wayne’s first adopted son during the day and a caped vigilante at night. I was supposed to be a hero.

But I didn’t feel like a Hero at all, I feel like some stupid kid having failed at some stupid chemistry test. “But this is not your fault…” I told myself for the hundredth time over and over again. Alfred invited me over for dinner and I denied it. IF I had just said yes, I could have prevented the worst, or at least I could have helped Bruce read between the lines. I squeezed my eyes shut as the scene of Jason and Bruce fighting flashed through my mind. I felt pure spitefulness and rage rising up in me. How could he hit the boy like that?

He had no right to do so, he was supposed to be the grown up, his mentor… his father. Our father. After Jason died—the first time, Bruce changed, a lot. He was not he man I knew, the mentor I looked up to, the father I loved. He had never been the cuddly type of guy, my dad had been, but Bruce had his ways too.

But after Jason he was not our Bruce anymore, he was Batman. And he never stopped being Batman. But I still don’t understand HOW it was possible for Batman, the world’s greatest detective, to not read between the lines?? He treaded Jason like some ally he didn’t like or care about but that was not what he was feeling towards him and I know that, I want to believe that I know that.

I get that Jay broke his trust by killing all the thugs and bad guys but pushing him away from the family was not the right thing to do. He made him feel like he didn’t care but he did, and still he couldn’t say that he still does. “Master Richard?” I heard Alfie’s voice in my ear. God dang it didn’t I turn that thing off? “Please, Master Richard answer me I know you are there, don’t give me the silence treatment as well…”

He whispered through the comm-link and it hurt me to hear his voice break at the end like it did. I really wanted to say something, anything. I wanted to tell him that it was going to be alright, that this all is just a bad nightmare, but I couldn’t, I just couldn’t bring it up in me to do so. “ ‘M sorry, Alfie…” I choked out before I ripped the comm-link out of my ear.

Instead of crying I just stared straight ahead, above the roofs of Gotham city. It was that exact moment that I knew what I had to do right now. For Jason. For once he needs someone who has his back, he needs me having his back whether he is dead or not. And for once I am the big brother, I should have been a long time ago.

I slowly got up and whipped away the last tears that had escaped my eyes. I got down that roof I was sitting on and made my way over to my sleek motorcycle, the blue wing. Which reminds me on little wing, which was my nickname for Jason, even though he hated me calling him that.

I jumped onto it and made my way to the only place I loved, hated and spent most of my teenage years in: The Batcave. A million thoughts raced through my mind, what am I going to do when I arrive? Is he even going to be there? I had no clue what I am going to do.

As I arrived in the Batcave, I felt angry. All those times we trained here, I remember those days Bruce made Jason and I train until out body ached and afterwards, we’d watch a movie or play a board game, it always depended on who’s turn it was to choose.

I got off the motorcycle and put off my helmet, looking around the cave as my eyes landed on the Bat computer. The screen showed a punch of files of the Penguin but there was no Bruce or Batman near it. I walked over to it and skipped through the files. I can’t believe it, did he really just go back to work? He beat his boy and went back to work? He- I can’t believe this. This made me mad, really mad. How dare he, bury his thoughts, mind and his whole self into all this work just to not think and reflect on what happened today. How dare he?!

“Dick?” I heard Bruce behind me walking out of the showers room only wearing some grey sweatpants. His torso was covered in bruises, he had a cut in his lower lip, and I think his nose is broken. Well, at least Jason got him good.

I was so mad as I saw him, that look on his face that gave nothing away made me so angry. I walked towards him which made him stop. “Richard, I di- “, He began to reason with me but before he could even properly form a sentence my fist connected with his jaw and damn his jaw was like iron.

“You couldn’t have just waited right? Noooo, the big bad bat doesn’t wait. He has to take the matter into his own hands even if he isn’t aware of the whole picture.” I told him half heartedly “Because the Bat works alone, well guess what if you keep that up one day you gonna be alone. What’s next? You will beat me bloody? Damnit Bruce!”

He didn’t do anything he didn’t say anything he just stood there and looked at me like he was staring at an insane person, he didn’t seem any touched by my words or anything which made me incredibly mad. “He fucking looked up to you! He needed you Bruce! Have you seen him the past few days?! HE NEEDED YOU!” I tried to punch him again but he caught my fist midair.

“Dick, I-“ He wanted to say something but I cut him off immediately “Shut up! You don’t get to talk here! Because of you I’ll never see my little brother again…” Tears were streaming down my face for the third time that night and I didn’t even bother to wipe them away. But I also noticed that there was nothing I could do or say that would get through to him. “Really impressive Bruce, you lost him twice.” I spat at him, turned around, went to my motorcycle and took off to Blüdhaven.

**POV past Bruce**

_“Let us see what’s on the telly tonight.” I could hear Alfred’s voice in our family living room, he must be speaking to Jason. In normal circumstances we would be heading out for patrol, but Jason had been cranky all day, and it has gotten worse in the evening._

_The boy was not happy as I told him to take the night off, he insisted that he was fine but after he sneezed like a dozen times, I think he came to his senses as well. “I am not a baby! I can take care of myself!” I heard him say to Alfred with a rather hoarsely. The boy always wants to have the last word. “Then I wish you **would** , Master Jason.”_

_I couldn’t help but smile a little as I went past Alfred, as I saw Jason sitting on the couch covered in tissues, his nose red and his eyes all puffy, my smile broke into a grin. I supported my weight with the back of the couch “Taking a night off once in a while isn’t a crime, Jason” I told him looking at the TV. “So, what are we watching?”_

_I could see the surprise in his eyes as I asked him. To be honest I was a little surprised as well that I am really going to take off the night as well but as I saw my sick boy sitting there pouting like three-year-old, I couldn’t leave him like that. After we settled down, it didn’t take long for him to be out like a light. I’d never leave you, Jason._

**POV Jason**

I felt good when I woke up. I haven’t felt that good for years. As I looked around, I remembered what has displayed the past night, but I dismissed that thought as soon as it came to my mind. I was here in that bedroom which belonged to the Cullens. It was a nice room, haven’t noticed that yesterday. The bed was a big queen-sized bed with dark grey sheets on it, opposite to the bed there was a wall consisting of windows and the view was gorgeous.

“Hey Jason!” I heard a voice behind me after the door was busted open, it was Emmett he looked kind of excited. He must have caught the my look so he started to explain further “Mom and the girls are out shopping for you and nah they do this basically every week, and dad is still at work so we, Jasper and me, Edward was not so fond of the idea … anyways, we thought it would be fun to go outside and wrestle because you know you are way stronger than us at the moment so neither of us needs to hold back and…”

He kept talking but I didn’t listen after he said that I am stronger than them, lol “Sure. Sounds like fun kicking you guys in the ass.” I grinned and we made our way downstairs. “But be aware Jasper trained the newborns in his old days.” He informed me “I’m sure I can handle that.” I told him looking around the living room, where we talked yesterday.

It looked nice, it’s much brighter in the daylight. I shook my head and followed Emmett in the garden, where Jasper and Edward waited eager to fighting? Well, their hair looked kinda messy and their clothes were dirty, so I guess they already did some wrestling. “Nawww guys I thought you’d wait for us…” Emmett pouted.

“Sorry Em but Eddy here thought he could beat me, eh?” Jasper laughed and ruffled Edwards hair. Edward just gave Jasper a sharp look and rolled his eyes “I don’t think that this is a good idea. I mean Jay here is a newborn he is clearly stronger than we are. He could easily kill us by accident or tear us apart. Dad would be furious.” He said looking to Emmett and me.

“Well, first of all Dad didn’t specifically tell us that we’re not allowed to wrestle and second of all we wrestle all the time with dad too.” Emmett countered “He said we should not try to kill each other, and Jason doesn’t know shit about anything.” Eddy grumbled and hissed as Jasper hit him on the head, probably because he said shit.

“Stop it! For Christ’s sake. Jason just don’t try to tear off our limbs and head ok?” He told me and I nodded. “Problem solved.” Jasper looked at Edward and Emmett. “Then let’s go Emmett you wanna first? Edward already lost.” Emmett grinned at that and lightly kicked his elbow in my side “Watch and learn.”

I huffed at that, sure show me what you got. I thought to myself and watched Jasper take down Emmett in only seconds. “So, what exactly was I supposed to learn?” I asked him with a small grin on my lips while he was lying on the ground like some beat chick.

Emmett grumbled and looked at me about to kill me. “We really should do this without Dad here.” Edward reminded us again. “Oh c’mon Eddy don’t be such a p- Just because Daddy isn’t here hm? You scared that he’s gonna bust y-“ Emmett was spitting out those words like a waterfall but Edward interrupted him before he could go to far “Fuck you Emmett just because you are used to that doesn’t mean you have to drag all of us down with you.“

I have no clue what the problem was, but they seem to be pretty heated and they even started fighting for real which annoyed me a little. “Jay could you please grab Em?” Jasper asked me while struggling to keep Edward still. Well, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t notice them starting to punch each other. So, I quickly grabbed Emmett before he could punch Edward again.

He was surprised that I got him on the ground as fast as I did but it wasn’t easy, he really was a hand full. “LET ME THE FUCK GO! I AM GON-“ Em shouted but Edward was even louder than him “FUCK YOU EMMETT YOU ONLY TALK AND TALK AND THEN YOU DON’T EVEN DO SH-“

“OH YOU ARE JUST D-“ Emmett was interrupted again but this time not by any of us or Eddy. “Stop this right this instant!” Carlisle’s voice could be heard as clearly as he was shouting but he wasn’t. “Didn’t we talk about this fighting?” He asked slowly approaching us and it gave me the chills even though he wasn’t talking to me. I could feel Emmett relaxing, all the tension and anger left him as he heard his father’s voice.

“Pop? What are you doing here this early?” Emmett tried to loosen the tension in the air as Carlisle came to a halt in front of us. “Get up.” He ignored Em’s question, he only looked at us expectantly and crossed his arms over his chest. 

I let go of Emmett, so he was able to stand up, which he did without another word. Jasper and Edward did the same, I would have laughed but sometimes even I have some common sense.

“Dad we weren’t fighting…” Edward rising his head to meet his father’s eyes. “Wrestling, we were wrestling.” Emmett agreed, smiling at Carlisle to empathies the fact that they were not fighting but Carlisle wasn’t stupid.

But the next thing that happened was too fast for my vamp brain to comprehend. Within seconds Carlisle had both of them on the ground and just as one would think he was mad he gave them a small smile.

“What did I tell you?” He reprimanded the two with feigned sternness. “No, fighting with each other because of stupid reasons and never put down your guard during a battle.” He told them. “Sorry.” Both boys said at the same time.

Carlisle let both of them go and gave Jasper and me a smile. “So, Jason did you sleep well?”

Did I sleep well? Yeah, I totally did. I haven’t slept so good in years actually. It was in that exact moment that I realized that I haven’t had any nightmares last night or I didn’t wake up every two hours. So, I nodded “Yessir, I did.”

“Good.” He smiled at me while Edward and Emmett stood up and brushed off the grass. “So, Jasper show Jay here how we wrestle.” Carlisle said rolling his sleeves back. Emmett kicked me in the side slightly with his elbow, grinning like an idiot “Now the ol man is going to kick ur ass Jassy.”

Jasper also had a slight grin playing around his lips. Emmett told me earlier that Jasper used to train the Newborns back in some century I don’t remember anymore. He also said that he had a lot of different combat techniques, which I am really excited to see.

It took Jasper quite some time to beat Carlisle but just as it seemed that Jasper won, Carlisle took him down with ease, because he made one mistake. “Never take your eyes off the enemy.” Carlisle said, just the same thing I thought. Jasper only grumbled at that.

“Emmett and Jason, you two next.” Carlisle said and well, now I am going to kick some ass. Emmett was standing like 5 meters across from me and he had a big fat grin on his face. “I am going easy on you Jay ok.” He told me and it really did make me frown a little, as I was stronger than him anyways. At least as long as I’m in the Newborn phase.

“Hm.” I only shrugged my shoulders in response and just after that Emmett attacked me. I managed to dodge that attack, but Emmett was not as slow as I expected the big guy to be. His fist connected with my jaw and surprisingly it did hurt a little but not that bad.

I still was faster than he was, so I grabbed his arm and twisted it so that he was not able to move anymore. It was stupid of him to grant me that big chance to beat him. But I already figured that he wasn’t the lightest star in the sky.

“That was not fair!” Emmett complained after I let go of him and he realized that he lost against me. “Aw Em, have you lost against the newborn?” Edward mocked him and Carlisle silenced him with one look.

“Emmett please clarify this to me. Why do you think that Jason winning against you is not justified? Why was that not fair. I didn’t see him cheat or alike.” Carlisle asked him, showing genuine interest.

“He didn’t fight back. And he nearly tore my arm off. That was not nice.” Emmett tried to explain but I think the more he talked the more he realized himself that he was talking shit. “Emmett you have had worse than that. Firstly, if he would’ve been a real enemy, do you really think he would have stopped before tearing your arm off? And secondly, you don’t always need to fight to win. You still have to learn that.”

Emmett was about to say something but instead he jumped at me, which I totally expected. Okay I didn’t but before he even came near me Carlisle caught him and it didn’t take much for him to get the upper hand of the short fight they had.

Only seconds later Emmett was pressed to the ground looking sideways to avoid his father’s eyes. “Emmett Cullen look at me.” Carlisle said in a calm but stern tone, but the lad didn’t listen and kept his eyes on whatever he was staring at as long as it’s not his father.

“Emmett. Look. At. Me.” He said again this time with a little bit more force behind his voice but not losing his patience, something I was not used to lol.

As Emmett still didn’t move his head, Carlisle grabbed his chin forced him to look at him. “What did I just say a few minutes ago? Huh?” He asked the forever teenager with a serious look on his face. But Emmett didn’t care to answer that question. “Emmett don’t be stupid.” Jasper said, a little bit of annoyance could be heard behind his words.

“I asked you a question. And I want an answer to it young man.” Carlisle spoke again, making Emmett focus on his dad again but instead of speaking he just kept his mouth closed. “Do I have to remind you about last week? I am not hesitating to continue where we left of hm?”

“I am sorry dad, please don’t…’m just hungry” Emmett mumbled barely audible to us. Carlisle seemed to have him there where he wanted him and let him go. “We will go hunting after the girls are back, which will be in a few hours.” He told him.

For the next few hours Carlisle went to his study and as we weren’t allowed to wrestle, especially Em, we made a video game competition. When Esme, Haley and Alice finally arrived we all went hunting together.

Emmett showed off his amazing hunting skills, or at least he thinks he did. At the beginning I was disgusted by everything but in the end, I drank the blood of a big fat deer. And I have to admit I really felt better afterwards. They told me about the reason being drinking animal blood instead of human blood.

Carlisle and the rest of the family were pretty opposed to drinking human blood, he told me that after a few weeks with that special diet my red eye color will change into a golden yellowish one and that I will have difficulties being around humans as Vampires can smell their blood from miles away.

Jasper said that even he is still struggling when a human accidently cuts himself in school. I really enjoy all of their company; they are really nice to me and it feels nice to be around them. It kinda reminds me on the days Bruce, Dick and I did things together, like that one time we went to that car show and got ice cream afterwards.

Anyway, the day went by pretty quickly. One second we were in the woods, the other we watched a movie all together in the living room, I am starting to like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: BTW I am so sorry I haven't updated the story for so long but I did my A-levels and had little time to write.


	6. Unexpected things happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Jay didn't expect to meet his replacement and he totally didn't expect things to go wrong like they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Jason’s foul mouth
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of DC and or Twilight those belong to DC and Stephenie Meyer! But I do own the story, well at least the parts which are not taken from the DC comics those belong to DC and we are all glad to have them.

***two months later***

“Jason will you please join me in the study?” Carlisle asked me politely while walking to the stairs to his study. But it wasn’t a question, at least it sounded more like an information packaged in a question hm. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I were having an Xbox game competition as it was too hot for us to go outside today.

I have been living with the Cullens for 2 months now, and I got to know them pretty well. The girls were once again out of town, they flew to Paris to do whatever they do there, I didn’t ask I think they are shopping and stuff like that.

I sighed and stood up because you don’t let Carlisle Cullen wait. Once there he offered me to sit down in one of the two chairs in front of the massive wooden table, he sat down behind the table in his huge office chair which consisted of leather, I guess.

“So, how are you Jason?” He asked me, leaning back in his chair looking at me with a friendly smile on his face. “I’m fine, a little bit hungry though” I answered truthfully, I felt like I was in trouble and I didn’t want to lie, or anything cause I kinda had a feeling that this guy is like a fucking lying detector.

“I figured. I wanted to talk to you about your future.” He told me still keeping his smile on his lips. What about my future? Are they going to kick me out or what? Have I done anything to upset them the past week? Em and I only knocked over Esme’s vase when we were playing football in the house. But that can’t possibly be it, Carlisle stopped us the very same night, we even got a lecture and a warning.

Maybe he changed his mind? Don’t panic Jason, everything is going to be fine. “Jay did you hear me?” Carlisle’s voice ripped me out of my thoughts. “Uhm, yessir I did.” And after that he just chuckled. WTF. “Jason you are not in trouble. Unless you didn’t cause any.” He told me “Since school is starting in less than a month, I was wondering if you would like to visit Gotham high?”

Wow. Totally wasn’t expecting that. I always wanted to go to school and graduate. I even had the chance to but then I died and well.

I was thrilled at the idea of going to school again, but I didn’t know how that should work. “Look, it would be cool, but I don’t know how to do that.” I told him.

“Since Edward is starting off at 15, I was thinking that you could do that too. The younger you are the longer we can stay here, of course you don’t have to if you don’t want to. But since you have never had that high school feeling I thought that would be a good idea.”

I liked that idea a lot, so I nodded but I didn’t like the following words of his. “But you must be aware that if you start off at 15 you won’t be allowed to drive or any alcoholic substances, we don’t do anything that would draw attention to us. You will have boundaries like all of the others have, never mind if vampire or human.”

“That is mean, you just got me the car I wanted and now you tell me I’ll have to wait one and a half years to drive it?” Jason really wasn’t fond of that idea, when they bought the car he was told he had to wait until he got his driving license but now it even takes longer.

“Jason you knew that you had to wait anyways.” Carlisle interrupted his thoughts, but Jay didn’t buy it. “Well, back then I only had to wait until I can start the driving test now, I have to wait until I reach a certain age.” I couldn’t help but grumble a little, which Carlisle didn’t like at all.

“I told you it’s your decision, Jay, I am just proposing an idea here, you can have whatever age is believable. “ He told me putting his elbows on his massive wooden desk. “If you don’t wan-“ I didn’t like where this conversation is heading I interrupted him “It’s fine I can live with that, I’ll do it.” I said quickly.

Carlisle chuckled and opened the left top drawer, pulling out a sheet, which he handed over to me. “You are officially alive again Jason Peter Cullen.” I starred at the face certificate for a few seconds. I was speechless, this was one of the nicest things one ever did for me. With that certificate he officially takes me in.

I am officially a Cullen now. This is weird I haven’t felt so happy in years. The last time I remember was when Bru-. Never mind.

I haven’t noticed that my eyes welled up and tears fell on the piece of paper. But Carlisle did, he must’ve walked around the table, which I didn’t notice either, and whipped away the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. “Jason, you have been part of this family the day I turned you. Not more or less. We love you, you are not alone anymore.”

He told me pulling me into a tight hug. “Nothing’s ever gonna change that.” He said rubbing my back. I nodded so he’d know that I had heard him.

***First day of school at gotham high***

That Jason was excited was an understatement, he was thrilled to go to school again, he hasn’t been at school in ages. At the moment, he was standing in his room trying to decide whether to wear his blue or black pants. Normally, he wouldn’t care what to wear but ever since he had become part of the Cullen Family, Alice bought clothes after clothes for him and day after day it was getting harder for him to decide what to wear.

And he kinda liked the collection of clothes he already found in his wardrobe. “Jay c’mon we’re going. Move your ass.” Emmett called upstairs to me, apparently everyone was already done except for me. Best things come the last right? I made my way downstairs to the garage were all of them were waiting for me.

Except for Carlisle and Esme, my adoptive father had an early shift at the hospital and my mom was currently in England doing some business. As far as I know Alice and Rose should are going there on the weekend as well. Anyways, as I arrived in the garage, I heard Edward complain about not being allowed to drive.

I would say that it surprised me, but it didn’t actually, Edward was annoying Carlisle and literally anybody in this household about him not being allowed to drive. Two weeks ago Carlisle bought him a car, because Edward didn’t stop talking about it, but they agreed that he was only allowed to drive it when he made his driving license, which he can start in a year. And he agreed at first but yesterday he was so heated that he just snapped at everyone and Carlisle didn’t like that at all.

Thus he got grounded for a week and was not allowed to do anything except going to school. But now, Edward wasn’t fighting with Carlisle, this time it was Emmett. There is one thing about Emmett that reminds me a lot of Dick, as soon as he is in charge, he turns into such a responsible, no talking nonsense person. 

“Edward you are not driving. Now get in the car.” Em said and walked over to his and Rose’s range rover. Edward only looked at him with anger sparkling in his eyes and got into the grey Audi Jasper is going to drive. As we’re six people, we need two cars, that’s why the discussion started in the first place as Edward thought it would be better that he drove.

Anyways, I was driving with Rose and Em while Alice, Jasper and Eddy were in the other car. As we were on our ways to school, I couldn’t help but notice that I was way too thrilled about this going to school thing. Somehow, I have this bad feeling that there is going to happen something bad or alike.

As we arrived at school, I was kinda shocked. Everything looked the same. On the first sight I couldn’t name one thing that changed, which made we really doubt gotham’s governmental system. The first two hours flew by like seconds, we were introduced to the building and our class, Edward and I were in the same class obviously.

And the others were also together, just two grades above us, I think. The only moment time froze for me was when I made eye contact with Drake. Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. It was in the middle of the introduction of Edward and me. As the teacher was talking, I let my eyes wonder around the kids in there and then ours eyes met.

For a second I we only looked at each other but I let my eyes wonder to another student in order to make him think that I didn’t notice. I want him to believe that I don’t remember, that I don’t know him or anyone. If he knows who I am, which I think he does.

It was stupid of me not to rethink this whole going to school as a 15-year-old thing. I should have thought about drake being the same age damnit. Luckily for me I was sitting in the last row with Edward, which gave me the advantage of having an overview of the whole class.

After half an hour later the school bell rang, and the teacher dismissed us for break. Eddy and I walked to the big cafeteria, where we met the others again. Our first day of school was rather boring to say the least. We only got to know all the people around here and I was anxious about Drake.

Luckily for me, the week went by without much trouble. A few people tried to talk to me, none of them happened to be Tim tho, thanks god for that one tho. “Are you listening to me Jay?” Edward asked me, standing right next to my locker. “Hm? What?” I wasn’t listening to Edward at all, he was talking something about his car. “I was saying that Mom is still in England until Sunday and Dad will be working late tonight, and as far as I know the others are having double date night or whatever they call it. So, we could go for a ride in my new car hm?”

“First of all, YOU can go alone too. But if I say yes will you please for the sake of everyone, shut up about that damn car of yours?” I couldn’t help but sound annoyed. I really didn’t care about anything Eddy was talking about, the whole week my Tim was in my fucking head. Even today he came straight at me, I think he wanted to talk to me but luckily Emily, my project partner, pulled me away to talk to me about the project we were assigned to.

I just can’t stop thinking about Drake. Did he already talk to Bruce? Do they know? I think I’m going crazy. I really should stop. It’s Friday. Jason. You survived five days. Amazing. While I was calming myself down in my mind, I felt someone grab my right arm and it was not Edward. As I turned around, I saw him. Tim. He was standing there with his black hair partly hanging in his face. Looking up at me with a stony expression

My replacement. My little brother. “You are alive.” He said with what seemed like relieve in his voice. I really didn’t want him to talk to me. Even look at me. But I knew it would happen. Just wanted it to happen like later or never but not NOW. “What?” So, I’ll just pretend like I don’t know him, that is the best for now, I guess. “Jason. Cut the crap. B was wrong. He should’ve done what he did.” Geez, Baby bird language. 

I really am not able to have this conversation right now. I would love to punch him right here but I won’t. Not only would I get in trouble here in school but also I think Carlisle would be fuming if any of us would get in trouble in our first week in school.

“Listen, I don’t know what nonsense you are talking about but please just leave me be, how about that?” I said turning my back at him about to walk away when I noticed him lunching at me. Damn idiot. Of course, my instincts tell me to defend myself, which I did. “I knew it.” He grinned at me while I was pinning him down.

Angry with myself actually, I let go of him, stood up and walked away. “What was that?” I heard Edward ask as I joined him at the entrance. I only walked past him to the car where Emmett waited for us. Apparently, the rest already left to get ready for their date and the flight.

“So, how was your first week at school? Were the kids nice to you two?” Emmett grinned while mocking us. “Nah, Jay nearly got into a fight today with some kid in class.” Edward said nonchalantly while typing away on his phone. “It wasn’t a fight, duh. We were just having a nice conversation; you really should try that Eddy it’s called socializing.” I hissed.

“Whatever.” I could hear from the passenger seat. Edward could be such a weird idiot sometimes. “So, eh we have a change of plans by the way Rose and Alice want to go to England as you know, and we decided to fly tonight to England so we can have our date night over there. Dad is fine with that he just wants me to inform you that he will be home by tomorrow morning and that you guys aren’t allowed to go hunting alone. So, if you need to hunt, we better go before the rest of us joints mom.” Emmett explained to us.

As we arrived at home, everything happened kinda fast. It took only two ours for the others to leave again and Edward and me were alone. Luckily, for me it was 4 pm and it wasn’t dark yet outside so I didn’t have to deal with Eddy nagging me to go and drive his car. I was watching some stupid tv show when my phone started to ring, it was Carlisle.

“Good evening sir, you are talking to Jason. How can I help?” I greeted him while turning down the volume of the Tv “Hello Jason, I just want to know if the others already left?” He sounded worried “yes about 20 minutes ago” I replied “Did Emmett tell y-“ He was pretending like we were 12 year olds the first time being left alone at home “ It’s fine really, Emmett told us anything we need to know and we’re not leaving the house promise.”

“Good, but there is something else. I need you to be careful, I got some information that there is another clan in the woods, I think they are just passing through, but we don’t want to risk it okay? I gotta go now, stay safe don’t open the door to strangers. Till later.” So, that’s what he was all concerned about. Well, but he didn’t lose the humor at the end tho.

As he hung up the phone I looked up at Edward, who was standing in the doorway. “Did you hear?” I knew the answer to that but I asked anyways ‘cause with Edward you never know. “Yeah, pretty uncommon this time of the year. But if something really bad would happen Alice would’ve already called right?” He said sitting down next to me on the sofa.

_You are alive._ The words of my replacement still wandered around my head. The look in his eyes as he said those words startled me the most. He looked so relieved. Happy actually. Tim and I shared a really fucked up relationship, back in the past. He tried to get my attention, I tried to kill him, he started hating me, and the tables turned, and we started to get along.

Developed even better relationship he and Dick had. He kind of got me. He understood why I was the way I was and didn’t try to force me to be who I used to be like Bruce always tired. He never tried to make anything up to me unlike Dick.

And like nothing ever lasts in my life, shit went down. Bruce and I we had an agreement, even started to get along a little. But well, as I said shit went down, even though no one like asked my point of view, just to mention that.

As I was saying Bruce and I had an agreement, so as you know I obviously broke that agreement. But then I didn’t. Penguin never died, but I nearly did. That was the price I had to pay just because this asshole killed my real father.

“You ready?” I was ripped out of my thoughts when Edward punched me slightly in my arm. Ah sure he wanted to drive his new Volvo. God damn it. But I nodded anyways, and we went downstairs into the garage. There it was Edwards silver beauty. “Didn’t big D take away your car keys?” I asked him as I remember Carlisle locking away the keys last week as they got into a huge fight.

“I got them earlier while you were sleeping.” He told me nonchalantly and got into the car. I had been sleeping earlier? That’s why I feel so good. Whatever. “So, where exactly you wanna go?” I asked the other one while I was sliding into the passenger’s seat. “Just through the woods, I guess. You know so nobody would see us, plus we could like see what this baby got.” Eddy grinned at me before turning on the engine.

Carlisle would have bought him any car, a Jaguar, an Audi even a Lamborghini but no Edward wanted that one. A Volvo. Don’t get me wrong it’s a good car but there was nothing special about it.

Even if I’m not impressed as Eddy was by the car I had to admit that it was fun driving with it. It really got something to show off and Eddy didn’t slow down either. We cruised through the woods in what felt like speed of light.

_***two years earlier, before Jason died*** _

_“Hey Alfie, do you know if Dick is going visit today?” I asked our dear Alfie while he was preparing breakfast, I was asking as today was a special car fair in Gotham and I know that Dick also loves cars. One of the few things we share._

_Tim and Dami are more into the nerdy stuff so there would be no reason to ask them. “I’m afraid that Master Dick won’t come over today, he called earlier the day saying that he got caught up into something.” Alfie told me, not giving away more information. “But I know for a fact that Master Bruce would loves cars as well.” He added as he turned around again to get something from the counter._

_Just as I wanted to say something Bruce came through the kitchen door, walking over to the coffee machine “I’m what?” He asked grabbing his cup and taking a sip of his coffee. “Good moring Master Bruce” Alfred handed him the newspaper before talking again “Master Jason here was wondering if you were available today for the car fair.” He said which made me look at him with betrayal._

_Just as I wanted to say that he didn’t need to Bruce chuckled “Well, I haven’t anything better to do today anyways.” He said looking over to me “You should better get ready, we don’t want to be the last ones, who arrive now do we?” He asked while folding the newspaper._

_I didn’t really think that he’d be down for that. “Oh I’m just waiting for you old man.” I told him with a grin on my face. Bruce looked down at his sleeping pants and shrugged “I guess you got me. I’ll go change and we will meet in the garage.” He said ruffling my hair while walking past me. He knows how much I hate that god damnit I had them on point today. While Bruce was changing, I made my way downstairs into the garage. I loved to be down there; Bruce had thousands of cars down there. Old ones, new ones, fast ones or slow ones._

_But he only ever uses one car lately, the black Aventador and as nice the car is today, we are not going to use this one. As I was looking around the cars my eyes fell on the last one, parked in the corner, making it the last one in the row. It was covered in a black car tarpaulin._

_I walked over to the car and pulled the tarpaulin off. Beneath it there was a, in dust covered, red matte Alfa Romeo 4c. I’ve always had a favor for European car brands. I let my finger slide over the surface of the car. “She has come into her years.” I heard Bruce say. I turned around to face him and I saw him standing in the doorway with a smile on his lips._

_“Well, then we gotta get her going again.” I said and waited for him to come over. “C’mon now let’s take the Aventador.” He said walking over to the car I expected him to choose. “We always use this one or the SUV, everyone in Gotham knows that you got a new car. Now, let’s take the Alfa, I drive.” I said taking the car keys out of the car-key-box on the wall._

_But before I even came close to taking the key actually out of there, Bruce snatched them away. “Fine, but you are not going to drive such a strong car.” He told me like I was a damn child. “You don’t even have a driving license yet, so no.” He said before I could even retortanything, ‘cause he knew I was about to say something._

_“Oh like it would matter if the police catches us.” I grumbled while getting into the car. “It’s not every day that dick is on duty and we don’t want to set a bad example now do we?” He said starting the engine and buckling up._

_We didn’t talk much while driving, we only listened to the live radio of gotham, which was talking about the cars and stuff. As we finally reached town, big crowds could be seen, there were thousands of different cars and it just looked amazing. And there it was, the one car I was hoping to see here today, the new Porsche Carrera GT. Bruce was driving in a walking pace so it was easy for me to just jump out the car._

_I could hear him scream after me, but I didn’t really mind that, he was the world’s greatest detective, he is going to find me. The car was so gorgeous. It was a matte dark grey Porsche, the car of my dreams. Maybe I can convince Bruce to get it next lol. “You like what you see, boy?” An elderly man came up to me from the side also looking at the car with a grin on his face._

_“Yes, it’s so much prettier in real life.” I said biting my lower lip, my eyes still fixed on the car but somehow, I felt weird standing next to the man who now starred at me. “You seem like you know a bit about cars.” He said while stroking over the engine hood. “Well, they are pretty interesting, you know not only looking at cars but the way thery’re build and stuff like that it’s just pretty fascinating.” I said for the first time looking at the man, instantly tensing up._

_“You seem kinda familiar, have we met before?” He then asked me, which caught me totally off guard. There was something strange about this guy and I really don’t like it. “Eh- I don’t think so.” -_

_POV Bruce._

_“JASON!!” One moment he was right next to me and the other one he was gone somewhere in the crowd. Next time I’ll bring cuffs. He knows better than this, running off like that. It was so dangerous, especially for one of my kids. Please god don’t let him be kidnapped. As I finally found a parking lot for the car, I got out of the red beauty and started looking through the crowd._

_It didn’t take long for the press to approach me but luck was on my side today and I managed to get away from them with ease. It really caught me off guard today as Alfred asked me to go to the car show with Jay today. Jay and I had a rough time lately, he became so reckless on patrol and in school and we started to fight a lot._

_Since, Dick and I are on good terms, Jason starts to act out. We really developed a good bond over the few years he had been with me but every time we fight, I fear that this bond gonna break. So, yes, I was actually thrilled to do this today. And now look were we are, he just took off, kinda gives me the feeling he didn’t want to come here with me._

_While I was strolling down the street, making my way through the crowd I saw a young boy, with black hair standing right next to an elderly looking man. That’s Jason. Well done Batman. You truly are the worlds greatest detective._

_He looked uncomfortable, every single muscle in his body looked tense. He looked like he could jump at the older man any second in order to defend himself. I could tell that he wanted to leave but didn’t know how without being rude. At least one thing I installed correctly in the boy when being out in public._

_As I approached the pair of them, I noticed that the older man eyed my boy with some kind of weird interest I really didn’t like. So as I reached them I laid my arm around the younger one, the gesture visibly startled him for a second. “There you are, you know better than run off like that. Everything alright?”_

_I pulled him slightly closer while I was talking. “Sorry dad, ‘m good.” He said without any intention to pull away. Normally, Jason would’ve been making a scene for me doing that in public but this time he let me. “We were just having a nice conversation.” The man opposite of us started to explain and I nodded. “The boy has a good taste in cars.”_

_“Yes, he certainly does.” I feigned a chuckle and looked at the car behind the man. “You’re Bruce Wayne, aren’t you sir?” This man has something strange about him, the way he was talking makes me feel like he knows something he shouldn’t know._

_Stop that Bruce, this is an old man showing off his expensive car. “Guilty as charged. Anyways, Jay c’mon we’re not here to look at only one car.” I said with a small smile on my face before wishing the man a good day and pulling the boy away from him._

_As soon as we were out of eyesight I turned around to Jason, looking at him from head to toe, checking if he was injured. “I’m fine, B.” he mumbled and looked at the ground. “What was that then?” I asked him, making him look at me by guiding his head up with my right index finger beneath his chin. “I don’t know this guy kinda creeped me out okay.” He said, “Can we get that car though?”_

_One thing I love about Jason, he can be stressed out one second and be completely caught up in something the other one, which actually made me chuckle. “You are not going to run of like this again, otherwise I’ll make you hold my hand like a little kid.” He told him while continuing walking._

_“Hey! You didn’t answer my question?!”_

_“Hey! HEY!!”_

“HEY!! JASON” I felt Edward slapping me across the face. WTF?! “Finally! You spaced out on me! Stop doing this!” I was standing right next to me, with the car door open. What the fuck is going on here?

Edward looked pretty stressed out, on the verge of crying. “What happened?” I asked noticing that the engine hood of the car was completely destroyed. As I got out of the car, I could see that he hit a damn deer. “I was driving, and that thing just jumped out of nowhere, I mean I heard it but I thought I’m faster than it anyways so …” Edward explained and ran a hand through his hair, completely stressed out. “Dad is going to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much for reading. Next chapter is in the making. Sorry for taking so long but I got so little time to write and somedays I just don't feel like writing. Love you all, have a nice day. xoxo


	7. Big wing, little wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason had never been a friend of Cops, but this particular one was more like family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This Chapter contains swearing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of DC and or Twilight those belong to DC and Stephenie Meyer! But I do own the story, well at least the parts which are not taken from the DC comics those belong to DC and we are all glad to have them.

POV Jason

“Dad is going to kill me.” Edward whined looking at the dead animal and his damaged car. “He is never ever gonna let me visit that driving course next week, he is going to bust my ass so hard I won’t ever gonna be able to sit in a damn car ever again. And he-“ He was whining so much that I really didn’t have the nerve to listen to that anymore.

He has been whining for the last 3 weeks non-stop, which really got on all our nerves. But mostly on Em and mine. “God damnit Edward stop! It’s your own fault. Just shut up and let me think.” I said sliding my right hand through my hair, trying to think of something.

“Jason what am I going to do now?” And here we go he really started crying on me, he really fucking started crying on me. I couldn’t help but slap him for that. “Edward for fuck’s sake, get it together now. Listen. That’s what we are going to do, but you owe me two for that okay?”

He only nodded and whipped away his tears, keeping silent in order to let me explain. “You’re running home okay? Get a shower and I don’t know watch tv or whatever. Wait for Carlisle to come home. The first thing he will notice is that the volvo is not in the garage. When he asks you where the car is, you tell him that we had a fight. And because you annoyed me so much, I took your car and drove off. But you gotta be convenient, you know how much he hates it when we lie.”

Edward looked at me with a shocked expression “You know how mad he will be at you?” He asked me clearly scared for my well-being. “Oh don’t worry, just let me handle the rest as long as you won’t leak anything you will be good and don’t forget you owe me two favors.” He only nodded and took off. Wow he couldn’t be gone faster.

When he was gone, I checked the car for more damage but there was only the engine hood completely damaged and lacking some plastic pieces in the front. I am kind of disgusted by the deer, but I don’t know why. That’s what I eat lol, but laying there lifelessly, hit by a car it disgusts me kinda.

Oh, Jason get your shit together and take that deer and put it back into the woods where a nice fox, wolf or whatever can have a nice midnight snack or so. As I went to grab the thing by it’s legs, I heard something or better said someone land in the grass behind me, on the side of the road.

“Oh, hello there dearie.” A women’s voice said in a mocking manner, which made me turn around instantly. There was a woman with long blond curly hair, probably in her mid-thirties. She was pretty though. Another person landed next to her, it was a man, dark skin and long dreadlocks covered his head. “Looks like you had a little accident there hm?” He said eying me with a smirk.

“Don’t be such assholes guys.” Another guy landed right next to the black haired one. He was tall and had blond hair, tied back into a ponytail. “what is a young, handsome vampire doing all alone in the woods, hm?” The blond woman started to talk again and approached me with a smile on her face, her eyes glued on me.

“You know, I’m still underage so I’d would be illegal to take advantage of me.” I said, crossing my arms and giving them the best bat glare, I could manage, to look more intimidating.

As I finished talking, she had already reached my personal space, her fingers softly touching my cheek, stroking it. She was wearing a devilish grin, as she started to walk around me, her hand slowly touching my neck, shoulders and neck again.

“You’re so handsome. What a shame that you will die.” With that the grip on my neck tightened and her eyes mustered my expression. And she was not quite happy with what she saw, I couldn’t help but grin at her unsatisfied look.

“Oh, normally I wouldn’t hit a woman but-“ before I even finished my sentence, used a trick to get free of her deadly grip, which the bat himself taught me once. “-today is an exception.” The grin on her face was whipped away instantly, her thugs behind her jumped at me at once but it wasn’t too hard to dodge away.

“Oh, you really took the wrong guy to fight tonight.” I couldn’t help but laugh a little at the stupidity of those idiots in front of me.

“Jason!” Just as I was about to attack, I heard Carlisle shouting my name in a warning tone. I heard him first before I actually saw him but not only seconds later, he was standing right next to me his eyes fixed on our opponents.

“So, Daddy is here now to protect the little pup hm?” The blond guy mocked, and I hissed at him, but Carlisle held me back, genuinely ignoring the comment. “Carlisle haven’t seen you in a long, long time. We are only passing through if that’s what you are worried about.” Now, the woman was speaking, with a lot of lightness in her voice.

Oh, Esme would have killed her right there if she would have witnessed the look this woman was giving him. “It is indeed.” Carlisle said, pausing for a second before continuing to talk. “Then I believe we are done here; Aaron wouldn’t be happy about you getting on another killing spree again.” He said and they were gone within seconds. They seemed scared, not only after Carlisle mention Aaron.

I made a grimace as Carlisle turned around, to not only look at me but also at Eddy’s new, now destroyed, car. “Give me one good reason, why I shouldn’t throw you over my knee right this instant.” He said and it really threw me off.

At this moment, he reminded me so much off Bruce. The voice. The words. His expression.

_“Good evening master Jason.” Alfred greeted me while helping me taking off my coat. “Master Bruce is awaiting you in his study.” He said, returning the black coat to its place. I nodded slowly in acknowledgment._

_Why was Bruce requesting my presents before dinner? We always discuss things at dinner, unless it was something serious. And I’m not talking about Batman business. As I was walking up the stairs to Bruce’s study, I tried to think of anything that would upset him._

_I haven’t missed a class in over two months. I haven’t had a F on any test lately, thanks to dick, he was a way better teacher than any of mine. The door to the study was slightly opened, I took a deep breath and opened it slowly before stepping into the big room._

_There was a big window behind the big wooded desk, Bruce was sitting at. It provided the room with loads of light. “Close the door, Jason.” Bruce said without looking up from the papers he was looking through currently._

_I did as he wished and strolled over to the desk, sitting down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. It took Bruce a few seconds before putting away the papers he was holding and looking straight at me. I could tell that he was upset about something._

_“So?” he said, expecting me to talk but I wasn’t sure what to say so I only looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. “So, I had a good day at school?”_

_“Jason, quit playing with me.” He said firmly “You don’t know why you are here right now?” He then asked. Well, I had a few things in mind but if they had been the case, we would have probably met in the principal’s office. So, I only shook my head slowly, not wanting to give anything away._

_He looked at me for another second waiting for me to confess, whatever there was to confess but I kept quiet. He sighed and opened his right drawer, pulling out a package of cigarettes. Oh damn. He put them in front of me and instantly all the blood left my face. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn._

_“How d-did y-yo-you get ‘ehm?” I stuttered, starring at the red and white package. I used to smoke sometimes when I lived on the streets, it calmed me down. Made me relax. But I stopped as soon as I came to the manor. I knew how much Bruce hated anything that could harm our health._

_But then there was this guy at school, Kevin. He was smocking in the back yard at school and thought that he was so cool. He dared all the boys to smoke and if they wouldn’t they would get bullied. God I hated that guy, he was such an asshole._

_I tried to ignore it, as best as I could in order to keep out of trouble, but one day, actually last week he dared me to smoke and I didn’t want to but he was talking so much shit that in the end I did smoke. And that’s when the need for those devilish sticks grew again. After he dared me to smoke, I punched him in the face and walked away. It was really satisfying though._

_The one thing I don’t get though is: How did Bruce find out? I stored the cigarettes in my locker at school, behind some useless books._

_“Jason!” I heard Bruce’s voice sharply pulling me back to the **present**. “Give me one good reason, why I shouldn’t throw you over my knee right this instant.” He said in a dangerously calm tone. _

_I wanted to explain but, the it kinda made me angry. He had no right to go through my stuff. “This is so not fair!” I said instead, crossing my arms and leaning back in the chair, which was really comfy, I noticed._

_“You had no right to go through my fucking stuff!” This was so much annoying me. What did he even do? Like did he go to my school and requested access to my locker or what?_

_“First of all, you will watch your language with me young man, otherwise I will see to it personally to wash out your mouth is that clear?” He asked me firmly, his eyes not daring me to move. “‘m sorry.” I mumbled then, because I didn’t really need that added as well._

_“Just so you know, Jason, I didn’t go through your stuff. The school called me earlier this day in order to inform me about this.” He pointed at the cigarette package as he was talking. “There was a locker inspection-“ I couldn’t help but interrupt him. “They had no right either! That was my private stuff!”_

_I could tell I was testing his patience right there. Normally, Bruce would be way more patient and reprimand me like 1000 times before getting tired of it, but I guess because of his fight with Dick yesterday he was not in the mood for any more nastiness._

_He pushed a little bit back from the desk and sighted. “Come here.” Fear ran down my spine. Now he is getting down to business. Great job Jason! Very smooth. I shook my head slowly, eyes widening._

_“Jason Peter Todd, don’t make me get you.” I knew for a fact that him getting me will be ending in me being in way more trouble than before, but still I really didn’t want to stand up and walk over to him. I knew I deserved that but still. “Please dad….” I tried, but he didn’t go with it._

_“NOW!” His harshness startled me, and I got up, but my feet didn’t move. For a second I contemplated to run for the door, but who am I kidding, this over there was Batman we are talking about. So, I sighed and slowly walked over to him._

_I felt like some stupid little kid despite the fact that I had just turned 14 two weeks ago. This was so not fair. I was way too old for that shit. I could feel my eyes welling up and my cheeks blushing slightly at that thought._

_“Jason look at me.” Bruce said way softer now, I didn’t want to look at him, but I did anyway. I haven’t noticed him taking my hands into his. “Jason, listen. I cannot and will not let you harm your health with those cancer sticks. Do you understand me? Jay, you are way too important to me, to let you do this to yourself. I don’t want to lose you, I love you, you know that.” He said, and that was it for me._

_Tears streamed down my cheeks and I threw myself at him. I could feel his arms wrapping around me. “m srry” I sobbed into his chest. He didn’t say anything, I didn’t either. He just held me tight and gave me kiss to my temples, letting me calm down._

_“C’mon now.” He said softly, patting the lower part of my back after I finally calmed down a little. “I’m wayyy to old for that…” I mumbled against his chest and I could hear him chuckle._

A sharp smack to my bottom brought me back to reality. Carlisle looked furious, and I didn’t really blame him though. I think it might be because of me spacing out in serious situations. God I really gotta stop that. “I’m sorry, Carlisle I didn’t think.” I mumbled not looking at him.

“I can see that.” He said looking at the damaged car. “What was going through your head? Didn’t I tell Edward, the last 2 weeks, none stop, that he is not allowed to drive. Just because I didn’t directly tell you, doesn’t mean that it doesn’t apply to you too. You are the same age for god’s sake.” He said assessing the damage.

Wow. I’m actually quite proud of Eddy to pull this off. I mean, he is the worst liar I’ve ever met and then he manages to let Carlisle believe that he had nothing to do with this. Probs to him. Really.

Now, I just have to come up with something believable as well. “What were you thinking?” Carlisle asked me again, straightening up and looking at me, obviously expecting an answer.

“I don’t know, I just- I met my replacement.” I blurted out. “It stressed me out. And Edward annoying me all day long didn’t really help.” I didn’t need to exaggerate my explanation, as I knew Carlisle would understand. I told him everything, from Crime Alley to Red Hood, he knows everything.

“Timothy, right?” He asked me, understanding spreading across his face. “I should have thought I about that before, it was bold of me to think to start new at Gotham high.” I said running a hand through my hair.

Carlisle was at my side in an instant and pulled me into a hug. We stayed like this for a second before I pulled back. To put it in a nutshell, afterwards he gave me a warning that if ever something like this happens again, I’m in for punishment but for now he just grounded me for the following month.

He got rid of the deer and cleared the place as good as we could and set the car on fire, so there was no evidence that could lead to us. Afterwards we went home, Edward awaited us in the living room. He looked a little bit anxious but that faded as soon as he realized that Carlisle had no clue about what really happened.

Of course, Edward complained about having no car anymore, thus Carlisle decided to buy him a new one tomorrow, which meant they had to fly to Sweden because the other car was imported from Sweden as well.

Carlisle wanted me to come as well, but luckily, I found a good enough reason not to. I think Carlisle really trusted me enough to leave me alone in the house, while I was grounded, because he did.

On Saturday morning Edward and Carlisle were gone, and I had the whole weekend for myself.

I slept in, went for a hunt alone. Played the new RE game on the PS and well basically chilled the whole day. But after like 7 pm I boredom started to get the better of me. Back when I was the red hood, I had so much stuff to do, I never got really bored like that but now I kinda felt the urge to do something.

After a few seconds of contemplating on what to do next, I walked down to the garage. I looked at the motorcycle in the back. God, I miss my beauty. But this will do too. I went to get the keys and checked if there was enough fuel in there.

As I put the helmet on, a picture came to my mind. It was not about me though. It was about Nightwing. I just came into the batcave when I was like thirteen and Dick put his helmet on, waved goodbye and sped out of the cave.

Weird. Anyways, I started the motorcycle and got onto the road. It was a weird feeling to ride it without my whole gear on. But it was also a kinda feeling of freedom. I’d be lying if I say that I don’t miss jumping around Gotham’s roof as Red Hood. I miss it a lot.

_“Hood! Wait!” Nightwing shouted behind me. “We are not here to play catch damn it.” I heard him grumble, and it made me chuckle. Just as I was about to say something, something or better said someone, tackled me from the side and it was not Dick._

_“Nightwing ordered you to stop.” Robin, aka. Damian said unimpressed as he was ‘looming’ over me. I couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Weren’t you supposed to be with Red in the east?” I asked popping myself up on my elbows._

_“We are not the ones out of place.” I heard Red Robin say and turned to look at him. That was the moment when Nightwing caught up to us. “Family meeting without me? I am shocked.” He said overdramatically laying his right hand on his chest while approaching us slowly._

_“Wow little D, good job, you captured him.” He then said ruffling Damian’s hair, who pushed him away a few seconds later. “-tt- I only did what you couldn’t.” He retorted and looked over to Tim “We are not done with patrol yet.” He said and took off. Red Robin only sighed and rolled his eyes and followed without another word._

_“Now, give me back my phone.” Dick said as he was looming over me, his right arm extended in order to help me up. I took it and he actually did help me up, but just as I expected, he tried to snatch the phone out of the pocket from my leather jacket. I grabbed his hand, twisted it once and pinned him on the floor._

_“You really tried to pull that on me? You know that you’d lose” I told him unimpressed. “Oh, but did I though?” He asked me with a smug grin on his face. He looked at the side, I followed his glance and just as I did a smoke bomb went off and the next second, I was on the ground again, feeling Dick’s whole weight on my body, pinning me down._

_He grinned and took the phone out of my pocket. “Maybe next time, little wing.” He said getting up with a chuckle. “Fuck you.” I grumble before getting up as well. “Oh, come on wipe that stupid grin off your stupid dickface.”_

_I said turning away from him, as I turned on the commlink again. “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!” Dick and I, both startled as we heard Batman shouting into the commlink. “Nightwing, Hood the Joker just broke out of Arkham.” Oracle voice was the next one that could be heard over the device._

_I was like frozen when I looked at Dick, who was staring at me, not sure of what do say or do._

That was one of many times the Joker somehow managed to break out of the prison. We caught him eventually and Batman put him back. Everything should have been fine again, but every time, every fucking time, I hear, see or if only someone mentions that fucking bastard, I get taken back like years.

Bruce and I really got along, or at least he tried to not set me up. Dick, Babs and Tim tried to get along with me, invite me to whatever crap activity they wanted to do. And Dami, he and I had a weird relationship, but we have a kinda understanding for each other.

But that night, Bruce and I had a big verbal fight. He just never understood me... Dick and Tim tried to ease things down but, in the end, I took off to one of my safehouses, and shut them out for the next months.

As I focused on the driving again, I noticed that I was in the middle of Gotham, right on my way to park row. I don’t know how but my mind always subconsciously leads me back to that damn alley. I turned the motorcycle around and went another direction as I really didn’t want to go there right now.

I came by an old bar, which looked like it was a big deal back in the 1920s, but I liked the look of it, so I parked the motorcycle out there and walked into it. I got into the bar, and it kinda disappointed me to see that there weren’t a lot of people in there. But what have I expected I knew exactly where to go if I wanted to be at a crowded bar.

I sat down on a bar stool and ordered a whiskey. I grabbed my fake ID and showed it the old greasy bar keeper, who looked like some thug of Two-face, what he surly was, maybe not willingly though.

He took his time to scan the ID before deciding that it looked real enough and made me my drink. Haven’t done this in a long time. As Red Hood I used to go to random bars and just get wasted and scare the shit out of some criminals. That had always been fun to be honest.

I was like halfway through my third glass of whiskey, when the door opened, and someone came into the bar. I didn’t care to look who it was; it didn’t matter to me anyway.

But I’m not completely stupid though, of course I still kept listening what that guy was going to do, like if he comes over to me and sits down in one of the bar stools or sits down in one of the booths behind me. Or attacks me. I now I’m still a wee bit paranoid. Okay that would be an understatement. I am damn paranoid.

Ever since, I got that beating by the big bad bat, I keep spacing out and forget everything around me. Totally lost in thoughts it took me a moment to concentrate again but then it was too late.

There was a hand on my whisky glass. There was a FUCKING hand on my whiskey glass about to take it away. “Hey man order your own.” I said, with a dangerous low voice. As I was hunched over the glass, I could easily see the guys shoes. They were black.

My eyes slowly wandered up the guy, he was wearing black trousers and he had a weapon belt around his hip. That’s when I knew I was fucked. That was not just some guy, that was a cop. Fuck.

I straighten up and looked the cop in the eyes. “We don’t tolerate underage drinking in Gotham.” He said and that’s when I realized that it wasn’t just some cop that was Dick fucking Grayson.

For a second I was so speechless that I haven’t noticed him putting away the whiskey glass completely. “Tim told you, didn’t he?” I said turning back to my glass again, which was not there anymore.

Dick sat down next to me and ordered two cola. Two fucking cola. Fuck the what, can’t he just leave me be. “He didn’t need to.” Of course, he wouldn’t need to. Probably the bat himself found out.

“Are you here to escort me to Arkham?” I asked bitterly instead, laughing at my well-chosen words. “Jay, I’m not going to escort you to Arkham. In fact, I just want to check on you.” He dared to say. Those words made me so angry. I haven’t felt that in months but they all always manage to appear when I start to feel better. I didn’t respond to him, as I knew that I would snap at him and that would just reduce the chance of him leaving again.

“It’s good to see that you’ve recovered.” He then said. What? What did he just say? “Well, no thanks to you.” I grumbled taking a sip of my COLA now. “B was wrong. You know. If I would’ve been there with him, I could have stopped him. If any of us could have been there, he would have never gone after you. I am so sorry, Jay.” He said and every single word that came out of his mouth made me wanna punch him so fucking hard into those perfect face of his.

And just as I expected he wasn’t done talking, but before he could continue, I cut him off “Why can’t you just leave me the fuck alone?!” I glared at him and he was about to say something when he paused and just looked at me a little puzzled. “Your eyes.” He said.

“Where is the greenish blue?” He asked clearly confused. I totally forgot that my eye color changed into gold yellow when I turned. The red gone since I’m no newborn anymore.

“What do you want, _Dick_?” he ignored the fact that I used his name as an insult and continued. “I want to talk to you, before-“ he stopped, searching for the right words not to upset me apparently. “Before what, dick hm? Before me going onto another killing spree? Before me actually really going the Pe-“ I stopped as I remembered that we were in a public place and it wouldn’t have been a good idea to say things like that out loud.

“before I’d actually lose you for real, before we lose you. B doesn’t have a clue that you are in Gotham. And I don’t care about B right now. He was so not right what he did and he knows that. He regrets that. I know I have a lot to make right when it comes to you Jason. I have not always been the great big brother to you, like to Tim or little D. And I cannot do more than apologize for the past.

I always kinda saw you as my replacement, but I guess you know what I mean.” He chuckled when he said that. He was thinking about Tim. My replacement. But it was still different. And he knows that. “At first it was hard for me to even just look at you. Me and B fighting all the time I came around, didn’t help either. And as I started to be the big brother you deserved; it was too late. Sometimes I ask myself, what if I reached out earlier, would you have told me about your real mother? Would you have asked me for help?”

As much as I hate to admit it but back when I was a kid, dick was my hero. It always hurt when he rejected me. He was nice and polite but always so distant. I probably would have asked him to help me. Probably.

“After you- were gone, I tried so hard with Tim, because I was so scared. I felt so guilty. Not a day went by were I haven’t thought of you. After B and I found out you came back, I dedicated myself to never let you down again, even if that means that you will kill me, I don’t care Jay.” He said and I couldn’t help but a chuckle escaped my throat as I did indeed try to kill them all. But that was not just me, to my defense and Dick knows that the pit took the better of me and Talia’s influence didn’t help either.

As I didn’t want Dick to interpret something in it, I cleared my throat and said, “Just get to the point.” He noticed that I didn’t insult him or said anything rude towards him, which seemed like giving him hope. “You know, I punched him into his face. Hard. After he did that to you.” He said and it really stunned me. “I know it’s little in comparison, but I just want you to know that. Even little D distanced himself from him after the incident, how he hurt you and didn’t stop even when you were covered in all of your own blood.”

‘Incident’, that’s a nice word. But it was kinda nice to hear. I even would have liked to see that, goldie here punching Bruce into the face would have been worth anything. I’ve re-watched the news from that day and Bruce, and I were only in there for a few seconds. I wonder how Goldie here knows how bad the Bat got me.

I tried to remember what happened after Roy got to me that day, but I just remember him pushing me out of the Bats way and my mind went black.

Dick noticed my puzzled look and started to explain. “Roy pushed you off the roof, in order to save you. I just came to the scene and B had Roy all caught up. I saw you falling, blood all over you, I caught you and called an ambulance. I wanted to be at your side, but I couldn’t, B wanted you. In Arkham. I had to help Roy, that’s why I left you.”

I understood that actually. I know that Dick tried. I know that he tried hard. “It’s ok.” I just said, sounding rather tired of the whole thing, ‘cause I kinda was. It was always the same. B messes up and Dickie here is the one to collect the broken pieces. Me.

“Jay, there is more.” Dick said and there was something in his voice that made me look at him. Something bad. Bad news. It nearly sounded like grief. As I looked at him, I could see that his eyes were filled with unshed tears. “I don’t want to talk about this here.” He said and payed the drinks.

“You don’t pull that on me right now.” I said, my brain thinking of anything. Bruce couldn’t be dead, that would have been in the newspaper so would have been the death of Damian and Tim. But. Not the death of Alfie. Is Alfie dead?

I followed Dick out of the bar, pushing him against the wall and pinning him to it actually. “Is Alfred-?” I couldn’t even say it out loud, I felt my eyes welling up. If he was, I wouldn’t even be able to attend the funeral.

Dick put his hands on my shoulders and shook his head “No, no Alfie is fine.” His voice was so soft, but there was still something unspoken upon us. “Jason, we are not sure but-” He started, and I wasn’t sure if I wanted him to continue. “Roy went missing. The League, already labeled him dead. Kori hasn’t heard from him either, for months now.”

No. No. No. No. no. no. no. no.no.no.nonononono. That can’t be. No. Roy is not dead. Roy can’t be dead. I felt hot tears falling down my cheeks. He is not dead. Not roy. He –

I felt Dick pulling me into a hug, rubbing my back while I sobbed like a little kid. “He can’t be-“ I couldn’t even say that out loud either. I wished so bad that this was just yet another time me spacing out somewhere in public and this all is not real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the turn of this chapter. Let me know xx


	8. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jay spend some time together I guess, haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This Chapter contains major spoilers of Red hood and the outlaw’s issue #22 - #25, so if you haven’t read the comic you should probably not read this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of DC and or Twilight those belong to DC and Stephenie Meyer! But I do own the story, well at least the parts which are not taken from the DC comics those belong to DC and we are all glad to have them.
> 
> AN: Hey guys! I am so sorry that you had to wait so long! I just didn't feel like writing the past few months, but I promise you I'll finish this story! I thinking about one or two more chapters then it should be completed. Have fun reading and well, let me know what you think of it. xx

POV Jason

“Jason? Jay?” I heard my brothers quiet voice next to my right ear, he was still rubbing soothing circles on my back. I couldn’t bring myself to respond. _Roy went missing. The League, already labeled him dead. Kori hasn’t heard from him either, for months now._ I can’t get those words out of my mind. Roy was everything to me. He and Kory had my back when no one had. I loved that douche by heart. I still love him…

“ ‘m sorry…” I mumbled slowly pulling away from Dick, remembering that we are standing in the middle of the night, outside a freaking bar, looking like some lovers making out, or so. Whatever. “What are you sorry for?” he asked barely audible, taking my face into his hands, making it hard not to look at those big blue honest eyes.

“I.. I cried all ova ya’ uniform.” I stammered as he chuckled at me and whipped away the rest of the tears with his thumps. “Listen Jay, I’ve already planned this out. Kinda.” He said taking his right hand off of me and reaching into his right pocket. Pulling out a small electronic device? “I got this from some thug of Cecil Adams aka Count Vertigo. Little D and I helped out green arrow in star city two weeks ago and the guy said something about Arsenal, which made absolutely no sense. Green Arrow had no clue either.

Anyways, I tried to get around the security, but my tech isn’t just good enough, so I need to get this into the batcave, the batcomputer should be able to break it. Don’t look at me like that I know what you are thinking right now. Why wouldn’t Goldie just ask the big bad bat? Did I formulate your thoughts right?” Dick chuckled at that again and didn’t let me answer that.

“Me and B aren’t on speaking terms yet. Well, that ain’t the problem though. The thing is, I think the league knows something. When I confronted Green Arrow about that thug, he acted weird, almost like he knew and had to pretend he didn’t. It was so strange, so I kept this little device a secret from anybody except you now.” He said rather breathlessly, for real did he even breath while speaking?

I straightened myself and took the device out of his hand, taking a closer look at it. “Looks like the things B saves all the security footage on, you know around the Manor and co.” I said turning it around all over in my hands.

“That’s what I got on mind too. And if you remember B has a special program on the computer which can read that footage.” He agreed with me.

“You see I won’t be able to get into the cave without him knowing and asking questions and even trying to get a hold of this.” Dick added “I don’t know if it’s something important or not. I don’t even know if it’s something at all but I need to know. So do you Jay. I know.”

The way Dick said the last words made me look at him again. He knew and I would have blushed if I wasn’t dead. Roy and I had a thing going on before shit went down. After the so-called incident I haven’t heard of Roy, I just thought he needed time or whatsoever and it hurt. I tried to convince myself that he thought I was dead or so but I know if Dick knew that I was alive Roy sure as hell had to know too, only if he _is_ dead, he couldn’t.

“What do you need me to do?” I asked him bluntly, giving him the piece back. Dick looked over to the motorcycle completely ignoring my question. “Is that yours?” I nodded. I got what he was doing. We already shared enough information in public. “I’ll drive you home, you were drinking, so there is no way that you will be getting onto that thing.” He said pulling out his car keys.

I was about to argue but he already had me sitting into the BPD car and the next moment we already were on our way. “Dick what do you need me to do?” I asked again looking at him expectantly.

“Ah yeah right. You see we need to break into the cave without really breaking into the cave. Like without B knowing, which will be hard, but we also need to not leave traces on the computer, which will be harder, so I got some intel from Tim.” While Dick was talking, I gave him the directions. “I don’t understand.” I only said because I didn’t understand.

“You see Tim gave me this laptop.” He pointed to the backseat and I glanced behin me to see the small thin laptop laying there. “He set it up and all, so our job is to get the program from the batcomputer on it. And before you ask me why tim simply couldn’t have done that, is because well B is onto us a little, or better said onto Tim because of me.” He said a little shamefully.

“So we need to get past B’s security, break into the cave, then get past the security on that device, while transferring this special program onto this laptop and try to not leave any traces.” I repeated slowly, thinking it over in my head.

“Yep.” I heard Dicks voice beside me. “Okay but why do we need the laptop?” I didn’t see why we need to make things more complicated by using a laptop. “Because, Tim did something on that thing, so, when we connect the laptop to the computer it will put the computer in a kind of standby like state for enough time to download the program while disabling the security on the device.”

I only nodded, it made kind of sense. God, I haven’t had such a talk about tech stuff and all in months, which was kind of nice. But then again, a picture of roy, laughing at something stupid, came to my mind, which reminded me why we were talking about that tech stuff in the first place.

“Sounds like a plan.” I then said, leaning back in my seat looking at the various trees on the side of the road. “He is not dead.” Dick shortly glanced at me. “I know it. I can feel it. He isn’t.” I said still not looking at the older man beside me.

And out of the corner of my eyes I can see Dick gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. “I know.” He mumbled. Silence. As we reached the house Dick raised an eyebrow at me before turning off the engine. And just before he was about to make a comment, someone came out the front door.

Oh c’mon fuck me. What is today for a f***ing shit day. How could I not have heard them from miles away damn it. But why the hell are they at home and not in Sweden?

On the porch there he was Carlisle Cullen looking angry, worried, surprised and disappointed. Yeah I forgot until right this moment that I was grounded. And damn it, the way I got home, via a police car, won’t help my situation.

Our eyes met and at that exact moment I understood what made Edward so cranky, those few days prior. I totally forgot Dick, and as a fact that was a huge mistake.

Of course nice friendly Dickface had to make an introduction. I was so lost in thought that I haven’t noticed Dick getting out of the car. “Good evening Sir, my name is officer Gray-“ Before Dick could even finish, I jumped out of the car and interrupted him. “It’s not what you think!” I started to defend myself.

“Jason!” Carlisle reprimanded me for interrupting Dickface, I suppose. “No listen! I –“ I tried again but Carlisle wouldn’t let me finish. We starred at each other for a few seconds without words.

After what felt like an eternity, Dickie over there started to laugh. And that was when Carlisle and myself looked at him. I forgot what an idiot he was.

“I am sorry! I forgot what it looked like.” He said trying to get serious again. “I am not on duty right now, sir. I’m kind of –“ he scratched his neck rather unsure, looking over at me. “an old part of Jason’s life?” He more like asked.

“Carlisle this is Richard.” I said “ _Nightwing_.” That got me an incredulous look, but I just dismissed it.

“Oh I see.” Carlisle said. “He knows everything. I told him.” I only explained to Dick and he nodded without another word. I think that caught him off guard. Giving away all the secret identities.

So, after some more awkwardness, we ended up in the kitchen explaining it all to Carlisle. Carlisle listened and he understood, I could tell he did.

_*three days later*_

Those three days were the most tiering one of my life. Dick and I got everything set up for tonight. Tonight, we are going to break into the Batcave.

The plan goes like this:

When Dick get’s of his duty, he directly drives to the secrete Batcave entrance in the woods, where we meet up and wait for the Bat to leave to the next emergency, which will be one of our making.

Rosalie, Em and Edward agreed on playing around with explosives on the crime district in Gotham, which should get the attention of B. So, that should buy us enough time to get what we need.

And everything goes smooth. The Bat leaves and we slip into the Cave.

It’s weird being in here again. Dick walks straight over to the Computer starting to work. I on the other hand wander around behind him, looking for changes in here but there are none. I don’t like being in here. Hopefully Dickface here hurries up.

I walked over to him and watched him finishing up everything. Just as he unplugged the laptop, the gate of another secrete entrance opens and from afar the Batmobile could be heard. _SHIT!_

Dick shoved the laptop into my arms and pushed me towards the stairs “Go through the manor, I’ll stall him.” He said and I sprinted up the stairs, and through the Grandfather clock into the manor. Damn how did they fuck this up?

Now I need to think. I could go through the window. I am a vampire now, but I know B keeps most of the windows locked and I can’t just break them, that would be too suspicious. And I know Alfie will be the one to clean it afterwards. So no that is not an option.

I slowly made my way through the corridors of Wayne Manor. I hate to be here. It all reminds me of different memories, which I don’t want to think of.

With a lot of effort, I try to ignore all the pictures on the walls. But one caught my eyes and I stood in front of it, not being able to move.

There was a picture of Bruce, Dick and me. I know this picture, but I haven’t seen it in years. And I certainly do know that it was placed here rather recently, since it used to be somewhere in the library before.

It shows a 13-year-old me with a school cone smiling like some idiot. On my right side was Bruce and on my left there was Dick. It shows one of my happy moments in life. It was the day I went back to school again. And that for real.

“I put it there, I wanted to see it more often.” I heard someone say a few feet behind me. And undoubtably this voice belongs to none other than Alfred.

“Alfie?” I said turning around to see the older man smiling at me with sad eyes. And I couldn’t bring It over myself to say another thing before he wrapped his arms around me. I froze.

“Dear boy, I am so sorry!” He said, his voice wavering. “It’s okay Alfie. ‘M fine.” I tried to assure him but failed greatly. “I am fine now.” I said as he pulled back, and now I gave him one of my smiles, which I truly meant. But before I could say another word, Dick came to my mind and why I was here in the first place.

“Dick is in the Cave, and Bruce does not know that I was here or _alive._ ” Alfred nodded without asking any questions. He understood. That’s one of the things I love about Alfie so much, aside from his cooking and baking skills. “Walk down the stairs into the main hall, and go to the kitchen where the catering service always prepares the food when Master Bruce hosts one of the annual Galas, do you remember that, Master Jason?”

I nodded and he continued to speak “At the very back of said kitchen is a secrete door, which leads directly into the woods. Take this door, I believe there should be no one to get ahold of you.” I nodded and he gave me one last nod before I made my way out of that god damn place.

It only took me a few minutes until I was out in the open. But I didn’t stop I needed to run, run as far away as I could. And to be honest that wasn’t hard, since I turned into a blood sucking thing.

At first I haven’t realized that I ended up in front of Dick’s apartment door. But then I remembered what we decided on, in case we got separated. Meet up at Dicks. Easy and simple.

So, I broke into his apartment since he hasn’t given me a key. Made my way over to the couch and opened the laptop. Should I wait? Or not?

Then it came to me. Dick that ass still had the memory card thingy. Argh of course he hadn’t given me everything.

Now I have to wait.

And it only took the golden boy about an hour to arrive home. “Was about time!” I grumbled as Dick inspected his door, completely ignoring what I said. “Why did you have to destroy my door? These things aren’t that cheap!” He said closing it as good as he could.

He sat right next to me without another word and plugged the thingy in. Dickie did typed something away on the laptop and after a little while a black window appeared. And what appeared next, made my eyes go wide. No…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know it's a rather short chapter, but next one will be longer! xx


	9. Surreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sh*t is going down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating the story for so long but I just didn't feel like writing and I didn't want to fuck up the story bc of loss of motivation. But I promise to finish it. That's for sure. So have fun reading. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of DC and or Twilight those belong to DC and Stephenie Meyer! But I do own the story, well at least the parts which are not taken from the DC comics those belong to DC and we are all glad to have them.

POV Nightwing

As Jason vanished up the stairs I tried to think of a lame excuse as to why Nightwing was standing in the middle of the Batcave. Normally I wouldn’t have to do that but since B got ‘all mad’ at Red and I punched him in the face, I haven’t seen him nor talked much to him.

So, now I need to think of something real quick. Looking around frankly, I spotted the medical area of the cave and that’s when it came to me. I quickly pulled out one of the batarangs and cut myself into the arm.

It was a stupid idea and B won’t entirely buy it but it should do the job. I run over to the medical area and started to search for some Band-Aid and stuff just in time as the Batmobile arrived.

I ignored it completely and kept searching, but internally I was so on edge. Only when Robin jumped out the car and called my name. “Dick?” Dami asked unsure. I hated that he was the one suffering the most when B and I aren’t on speaking terms. And to say I am not so happy either.

Did he grow? He looked so big. May just be the boots though. I stood up and walked out of the med place. “Hey Dami.” I said as cheerful as I could ruffling the younger ones hair, which made him huff. Just as he was about to question or complain Bruce’s voice could be heard from the car.

“Robin.” Was the only thing what he said, and Damian looked up at me and walked past me towards the changing rooms. “Dick what are you doing here?” He asked me pulling back the cowl and removing his gauntlets.

“Hello to you too, Bruce.” I started off rather surprised of myself, ‘cause to be honest that was totally a Jason line. “I went out of Band-Aids.” I simply said holding up the bag of bandages I took out from the drawer earlier.

“Bandages? “ He looked at me without any indication of basically anything. “Yes, you know I went out of them and I was close by, visiting Alfie and well I followed a lead from Blud to Gotham and then I lost it and I just was close by you know. Surprised to see you here though. So early.” I said sounding rather unconvincing even to myself.

I have never been the greatest liar. Well, that’s an understatement, heck I haven’t even been a good liar. “So, you want to tell me that you came here to visit Alfred and get bandages. Nothing more. You haven’t been here in months and just out of the blue you decided to steal bandages from me when you can just buy some around every corner?”

He interrupted my flow of thoughts with his annoying reasoning. “You see, it wouldn’t be all convenient if I walk into a store dressed like this.” I said waving it off. “Anyways, I need to get going. ‘Gotta early morning shift at the station.” I lied and started walking towards one of the secrete entrances/exits.

I could feel Bruce starring holes into my back as I walked out of the cave. Luckily he didn’t bother to do anything like follow or ask more questions, ‘cause I was already running out of words. Well not words perse but sense making ones.

Great now I can walk all the way back. Great Dick. Let Jason leave with my bike. Real freaking amazing. Just as I was about to get frustrated without my bike, I heard a bike coming up behind me.

It wasn’t a good idea to walk right next to the road, but I was annoyed, and I wasn’t really afraid of anyone so. Just I waited for the motorcycle to pass me it stopped and Red Robin grinned at me like some idiot. “Need a ride?”

“I’d be stupid to say no.” I replied getting onto the bike and we drove off. “I thought you were off patrol tonight?” I asked him via the comm.

“I was but B called me to follow you. He muttered something of you acting weird.” He told me “And I wanted to talk to you about something anyways concerning everything.” He added with a serious tone of voice.

POV Bruce

“Anyways, I need to get going. ‘Gotta early morning shift at the station.” Richard lied to me as he started hurriedly walking out of the cave. I can’t help to think how odd the situation was, is.

He was here to visit Alfred and get bandages. He was here for bandages. He seemed nervous. I am one hundred percent sure he was lying about everything. But what was he doing here?

My eyes wandered over to the Med area. If I recall correctly, he had a cut on the left arm, for which he would have needed the band aids for but he only had that one cut, and he didn’t seem to have any other injuries.

I walked over to the Medical area and looked around, some drawers were opened, and a few things were out of place in there. Just the way it should look when someone was searching for something, of which the location is unknown. But I know for a fact that he knows where the items should be.

He shouldn’t have been searching for bandages in the drawer for medication. Odd.

As I closed the drawer, I noticed a batarang laying on the floor, I picked it up and instantly noticed the faint streak of blood on one wing. I scowled at it and tried to make sense out of it. Not the fact that my oldest had cut himself and left to what? To get free bandages?

I looked around again and my eyes stopped at the big batcomputer in the middle of the cave. This all seemed to odd. I know Richard was still mad at me for what happened back then.

And he had every right to be. He has every right to be. Batman, _I_ killed his younger brother. My second son. I shook my head at the dreadful memory.

Batman had to do what he did. Jason broke the rules, again. He was a bad guy who killed, and batman was the protector of Gotham who brought justice upon the killers and drug lords. That was not Jason, it was it. The red hood. Bruce didn’t hurt his son. Batman brought justice upon the Red Hood.

I slowly walked over to the computer and logged in. Taking my mind off the Red Hood entirely. I wanted to review the caves security footage, but it was … broke? No, someone blocked it for the time, Dick was here. But Dick shouldn’t be able to do that. The security system was better than anything I know of.

I tried the back up security cameras, which were blank as well. Interesting. Only two people know of this, me and Tim. Good think Batman has something else up his sleeve, no one else knows about.

I opened the camera on the computer and started to review its footage. It wasn’t the best as the recorded area is limited, thus I never use it. But it’s the only way to get behind Richards lies.

What I saw took me aback. Nightwing was working on the Batcomputer while Jason was walking around in the back. I noticed a small spark of happiness, he was alive. My boy was alive, again.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes while still staring at the black-haired boy looking around as if he was searching for any changes. If I’d say I am not feeling guilty about what happened, I’d be lying. I know that.

Batman lost control. I lost control. I always lose control with Jason. The boy needed me and I let him down multiple times. The time I couldn’t save him. He was my greatest failure but the truth is I failed him. He didn’t fail me.

Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better for him to stay in crime alley. He’d have probably died, but he did die while with me. Because I, the Batman, World’s Greatest Detective, couldn’t save his sidekick. His partner. His son.

With Jason everything was different. I know that I have always been hard on him. He didn’t have a nice life before I found him unlike Dick. Alfie and I were all he had then, and I know how much he looked up to me, how much he wanted to please me. And all I did was being hard on him, because I didn’t want to lose him.

When he started to act out as robin, I shouldn’t have handled it the way I did. And I lost him.

But he came back and was angry. Furious even. But things settled, he followed rules and I had nothing better to do than to take advantage of his trust and drag him back to the horrible place where he was beaten to death. It is no excuse, but I was grieving.

I didn’t deserve the countless times he trusted me, and I treated him like I didn’t care. But the truth is I do care. I just can’t –

The moment I heard about the Penguin being shot by the Red Hood, I lost control. I did exactly what the Joker always wanted from me. To lose it. To kill.

Jason always wanted me to kill the Joker, and there was nothing I would have loved to do more than that. But I couldn’t give the Joker the satisfaction of doing that, get down on that level. But I almost did go down there with Jason, my son.

Not only did I almost kill my son, I also made him hate me for real this time. I was so furious at him for shooting the Penguin that I failed to notice that he purposefully missed a lethal shot to Cobblepot’s head from a distance of not even 7 feet.

I was blinded by anger that I didn’t notice that he still followed my number one rule. That he respected the rule.

Totally drowning in my guilt, I only half watched the surveillance footage. Only as Nightwing shoved something into Red Hoods hands, I totally focused on the task at hand again. I stopped the recording and zoomed in. A labtop?

I continued it and it only displayed that Jason run off, Nightwing cut himself and went off into the direction of the medical area and that’s when Robin and I arrived.

I frowned at the information. I closed the current tab and opened the activity file of the Batcomputer from the past 2 hours. It showed me the record of what I did prior and then nothing. Weird. He also managed to trick the computer but not me. I plugged an USB cord, typed some codes in and then it showed me the whole record. Dick was downloading a decipher program but why?

And why was he doing this with Re- Jason? I understand that Jason wouldn’t want me to know about him being alive…. Again. But there weren’t any sings of Red Hood back in business and him coming into the cave wasn’t doing a good job in keeping his alive status a secret.

What are they working on? Why now? I am supposed to be the World’s Greatest Detective, but I have so many questions right now and can’t answer them.

_*Present time*_

POV Jason

Dickie did typed something away on the laptop and after a little while a black window appeared. And what appeared next, made my eyes go wide. No…

I couldn’t decide if I should be happy or sad. A lot of emotions ran through my body in the exact moment as the black window changed into something else. But I couldn’t quite comprehend what I saw. I glanced over at Dick and I think he is having the same struggles, but he did seem like the happy part of him is winning over.

Roy was alive.

Roy was imprisoned.

Roy was alive.

Roy was somewhere fucked up… but he was alive.

The last time I saw him was when he saved me from the punches of the Bat.

There and then I spend one or another thought about him, but I was quite busy with my new life and all, the adjustment and everything. I feel so guilty for not trying to contact him or even think more about him.

Stupid me.

I was still starring at the screen of the laptop while Dick started to locate the surveillance footage of a prison. Obviously. The video was quite short, and it only showed cuffed Roy being brought to his cell (?) or somewhere else. He was escorted by two guards.

The window disappeared and a location appeared. Iraq. Dick did some more research and we got the exact location of him and the prison. Abu Ghraib prison. Fuck.

The footage was a few days old which could mean that he could be dead by now.

The prison he is held captive in, is one of the world’s worst prisons, with torture and daily executions. But how the hell did he end up in there. Arsenal wasn’t the type of guy to get caught easily.

“We need to get him out of there.” I told Dick bluntly. He looked up at me and only nodded. “As fast as possible.” I added, I need him to know how urgent it is. “The next flight to there is on 7 am.” He offered and I looked at him with that ‘are you kidding me’- look.

“Don’t look at me like that. I know what you are thinking of, you really want to get B’s plane? That’s gonna be more difficult than the break in was. B is already suspicious as it is.”

“What did you tell him anyway?” I asked him now remembering that I left the world’s worst liar to deal with a suspicious Batman. “When did you get that?” I pointed at the cut he definitely didn’t have before we broke into the Batcave.

“You see, I uhm, hm told him that I needed band-aids.” He said it like it was totally casual. “And visit Alfred.”

“You wanna tell me, that Nightwing, who patrols in Blüdhaven, went to Gotham, a thirty minutes’ drive, to get bandages?” I asked him face palming.

“Well, he didn’t quite buy it, but I said I’d stall him, not convince him of anything.” He said almost seeming like pouting at me. Un-fucking-believable.

_two days later_

So, to keep it short the last two days I tried to convince Carlisle to get me two flight tickets to Iraq. And it turned out that it was harder to convince Dick to not just steal the fucking Bat Plane.

But in the end I won both arguments and at the moment Dick and I are sitting on a plane to Iraq. But something was completely off and I couldn’t tell what it was.

I felt like something bad was about to happen. And since the time I died back then my gut feeling was never ever wrong again.

_“His heart rate is steady.”_

“What?” I looked over to Dick, who was sitting right next to me. “What?” he asked visibly confused as he took out one off his ear buds. “What were you-?”

“ _He should be waking up soon.”_

“Who?” That was definitely a female voice. I looked around but no one seemed to hear what I was hearing, dick only grinned at me.

HE GRINNED AT ME LIKE WTF.

That made me kind of mad. “What the-“

_“I’ll stay here. You go get something to eat.”_

My mind is playing me. That sounded like Bruce’s voice. Am I turning schizophrenic what’s going on in my head and why is Dicki grinning like a mad man.

A loud serene like in the purge started at once and a disturbingly red light started to glow in the plane.

And suddenly I felt so small, powerless and scared. I felt so fucking scared.

Everyone started to laugh like the Jocker as the plane went down straight as a pin. I pulled my knees to my chest and covered my ears, squeezing my eyes shut. That is not real. I am just imagining everything. This is not real. I am not going crazy.

Black.

Pure Blackness.

I can’t see. Why can’t I see.

I can’t smell, hear, taste or feel anything.

Why aren’t any of my senses working.

There is no noise only my thoughts.

Black again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know not the longest chapter but it's getting interesting again. I wasn't sure how to finish this story but the last time I was drawing the Batfam a really good plot idea came to me and well the next chapter is going to reveal a lot. Let me know what you think about this chapter. xx


End file.
